


Rebel Heart

by Wislava



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wislava/pseuds/Wislava
Summary: AU dove Stiles è un principe di Danimarca e Derek un semplice tatuatore americano.Stiles, grazie a Cora, conoscerà il maggiore degli Hale e tra i due nascerà l'amore.Ma cosa succederà quando il segreto di Stiles verrà svelato?E come reagiranno il Re e la Regina di Danimarca alla scoperta che il Principe Ereditario è omosessuale?[Sterek! - accenni Scisaac e LydiaxParrish - 23986 parole]





	Rebel Heart

**Rebel Heart**

 

**Note prima di iniziare, per favore leggetele:**  
AU dove sono tutti umani.  
L'idea nasce dalla pazientissima Princess Who, che mi ha illuminato la mente con questo bellissimo prompt. Sono 39 pagine di word e ben 23986 parole, prendetevi il vostro tempo.  
Stiles è il Principe di Danimarca e, per studiare, va in America dove qui incontra Derek che per vivere fa il tatuatore.  
Mi sono ispirata leggermente al film [ _Un principe tutto mio_](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Un_principe_tutto_mio) e anche a [ _Una teenager alla Casa Bianca_](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Una_teenager_alla_Casa_Bianca) per una scena.  
So benissimo che in Danimarca gli omosessuali possono sposarsi, avere figli ecc, ma qui per esigenze di trama mi serviva che fosse un paese un po' più chiuso. Non come la Russia dove i gay vengono uccisi, per intenderci, ma dove comunque non ci sono leggi o diritti. Soprattutto verso i Reali, che devono portare avanti la discendenza.  
L'ultimo punto e poi vi lascio alla storia, Claudia.  
La mamma di Stiles qui è una stronza, senza mezzi termini. All'inizio ero un po' preoccupata di scriverla così. Nella maggior parte delle FF che ho letto, Claudia è una donna buona e altruista, ma qui mi serviva se non cattiva, quanto meno radicale e di mente chiusa e testarda.  
Seguendo la stagione di Teen Wolf, questa paura è sparita. Quindi non devo neanche preoccuparmi di mettere una specie di OOC. LOL

Bene,  
Buona lettura! :-)

  
 

 

“Genim Christian Frederick Franz Valdemar Georg Stilinski! Vieni subito qui!”

Il Principe ereditario di Danimarca – figlio della Reale, Sua Maestà Claudia Margrethe Alexandrine Ingrid, sovrana in carica, e del suo consorte Noël Jaminski Lech Walesa Stilinski, fratello minore del Re di Polonia – sussultò abbandonando il suo romanzo sul tavolino alla sua sinistra.

Il giovane principe si alzò dalla poltrona e si rassettò il morbido completo giacca e cravatta creato da un famoso stilista italiano e, a passo deciso, uscì dalle sue stanze.

La donna che aveva sbraitato poco prima infatti non era altri che sua madre, la Regina e, per far abbandonare le buone maniere alla sovrana di Danimarca, vi doveva essere un grande problema.

La servitù si precipitò ad aprire le porte delle stanze private di Claudia e il Principe ereditario li ringraziò con un cenno.

Sua madre era bellissima come al solito, meritando ancora il titolo di “Rosa del Regno” tanto erano delicate le sue fattezze. Il giovane Principe aveva preso molto da lei: entrambi avevano i capelli castano chiaro e degli occhi grandi color del miele. Ma quello che era valso il soprannome era la loro pelle pallida e delicata. Il ragazzo, però, al contrario della sovrana, aveva il viso costellato da tanti piccoli nei.

“Madre, mi cercavi?” chiese il ragazzo poco più che maggiorenne, chinando lievemente il capo. Essendo anche lui reale e, soprattutto, trattandosi di sua madre, non era tenuto ad inchinare anche il busto, come insegnava il galateo.

“Un disastro, ecco cosa!” gli risposa la Regina aggiustandosi il diadema che le pendeva da un lato.

Claudia era accaldata e stringeva tra le mani quella che al figlio, a prima vista, sembrò una lettera.

“Cosa? Ditemi madre” replicò il Principe.

Claudia scosse la testa. “E' una lettera mandata personalmente dalla Regina Elisabetta di Inghilterra!” spiegò concitata al figlio, che la osservava sorpreso: non aveva mai visto la madre così turbata.

“Ci ha scritto le sue più sentite scuse e ci informa che la nipote, la Principessa Lydia Mary Charlotte Martin della Casa Reale di Windsor è e cito  _scappata con un bracciante inglese per seguire il suo cuore_.”

Il Principe guardò sua madre con cipiglio confuso. “Ebbene?”

“Ebbene? Ebbene?!” urlò Claudia facendo sussultare il figlio. “Non capisci? Era la tua promessa sposa! Il vostro matrimonio avrebbe sancito un accordo tra i nostri due regni che sogniamo da millenni!”

“Madre... non è così grave e...”

“Certo che è grave!” rispose piccata Claudia gettando la lettera con rabbia nel camino acceso poco distante. “Ora dovrò ricominciare da capo la ricerca per una perfetta sposa.”

Il ragazzo si morse il labbro inferiore, indeciso se dire o meno la verità. Il fatto era che il Principe ereditario di Danimarca non era affatto interessato alla principessa Lydia, e non era altro che felice che la ragazza avesse trovato un modo per porre fine al loro ridicolo fidanzamento al buio, come se fossero ancora nel Medioevo. Ma il problema più grande, per il Principe, non era il non amare Lydia, ma il non essere attratto da nessuna donna. Genim Christian Frederick Franz Valdemar Georg Stilinski mai, in nessun caso, avrebbe accettato una moglie.

“Madre io... Madre, la verità è che... io preferisco...”

Claudia però aveva già smesso di ascoltare il figlio, iniziando a fare mille e più telefonate per, probabilmente, iniziare una nuova ricerca per la moglie perfetta.

Il Principe sospirò uscendo dalle stanze della madre. Forse prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a dire a sua madre e suo padre di essere gay.

Per fortuna, però, che tra meno di ventiquattro ore sarebbe partito per New York, per frequentare la Columbia University, uno dei più prestigiosi College del mondo.

_Forse lì_  pensò il Principe  _potrò essere me stesso, almeno per una volta._

 

 

“E' pronto Principe?” chiese la guardia del corpo, Scott McCall. Scott e sua madre, Melissa, si erano trasferiti in Danimarca dall'America quando il figlio aveva poco più di dieci anni a causa del lavoro della madre. Melissa, infatti, era la miglior chirurga del Lenox Hill Hospital. L'allora Principessa Ereditaria Claudia l'aveva assunta privatamente per fornire le migliori cure al padre, Il Re Christian Franz Carl Albert che soffriva di una rara malattia al cuore.

Quando il Vecchio Re, alla fine, morì, Claudia aveva offerto a Melissa di rimanere a Palazzo e di diventare la Direttrice dell'Ospedale di Danimarca, l'Amager Hospital.

Vivendo a palazzo, quindi, Melissa ed il figlio Scott ebbero molti contatti con la Famiglia Reale, se non addirittura rapporti di buona amicizia.

Scott divenne presto il compagno di giochi preferito per Piccolo Principe e, per poter stare accanto al Reale, decise di frequentare corsi di autodifesa, se non per sicurezza, per non avere tra i piedi guardi del corpo nelle scorribande insieme al Principe.

Claudia e il consorte, Jaminski, erano affezionati al giovane McCall e, anche per questo, avevano autorizzato a lui e al figlio l'esperienza del vero college americano.

“Sono pronto Scott, grazie” rispose il Principe entrando nella sontuosa auto che avrebbe portato lui e l'amico all'aeroporto.

Scott sorrise prendendo posto accanto a lui. “Non vedo l'ora!” Eccezionalmente, Scott, non portava giacca e cravatta, ma un paio di jeans e una felpa pesante, lo stesso stile del Principe, anche se gli abiti del Reale erano di miglior fattura.

“A chi lo dici, Scotty!” rispose il Futuro Re abbracciando l'amico. Finalmente avrebbe potuto comportarsi da adolescente normale, senza preoccuparsi dell'etichetta o della buona postura e dizione. E, soprattutto, avrebbe potuto mangiare un hamburger usando le mani!

“Siamo pronti all'avventura!”

Scott sorrise vedendo il buon umore dell'amico e annuì, ma il suo sguardo rimase vigile. Lui sarebbe stato la sola guardia del corpo del Principe in America. La salvezza del Principe Ereditario Genim Christian Frederick Franz Valdemar Georg Stilinski dipendeva solo ed unicamente da lui.

  
 

Il Principe non aveva mai davvero capito quanta fatica la gente normale dovesse fare durante tutta la giornata. Prima di quel momento non aveva mai portato dei bagagli su per delle scale e il sudore era bizzarro. Gli prudeva dappertutto!

Scott, invece, aveva ancora un sorriso abbagliante in volto e nessun accenno di fatica, nonostante stesse portando due trolley dalle dimensioni considerevoli.

La prima tappa fu la camera del Principe. Il Reale si emozionò mentre faceva scattare la serratura, ma il suo buon umore scomparve quando vide che si trattava di una camera singola.

“Scott! No! E' tutto sbagliato.”

“Cosa?” chiese la guardia del corpo confusa. Era giusto, il Principe avrebbe avuto una stanza tutta per sé, senza coinquilini potenzialmente pericolosi.

“Non vedi! Io voglio una stanza da condividere!” si lamentò invece il Reale.

Scott cercò di convincerlo, sopratutto per la sicurezza, ma non riuscì a spuntarla.

Fu quindi con un altro sorriso in volto che il Principe, con in mano una seconda chiave identica alla prima, che aprì un'altra porta di un'altra stanza, quella che in teoria era stata destinata a Scott e l'aprì.

Il Principe si concesse un saltello di vittoria nel vedere due identici lettini a una piazza ai due angoli della stanza.

Ecco quello che voleva.

“Sei felice?” chiese Scott mollando le due valige enormi del Reale.

Il Principe annuì e abbracciò l'amico. Scott sorrise. Sapeva quanto il Principe desiderasse una vita normale e, sopratutto, essere visto e trattato come chiunque altro. Quella era la sua occasione.

“Grazie Scott.”

Un rumore, però, fece sobbalzare i due amici. Dal bagno, infatti, spuntò un ragazzo con capelli castano chiaro e ricciolini, con occhi azzurri e un sorriso sfacciato che fece capolino appena vide i due sconosciuti.

“Salve” disse con voce melliflua. Il Principe percepì l'accento Inglese e gli sorrise tendendo la mano.

“Piacere di conoscerti, sono il tuo nuovo coinquilino” disse stringendo quella del Britannico.

“Piacere, io sono Isaac, tu?”

Il Principe sorrise. “Io sono.... emm...” il Principe tentennò nel dirgli tutti i suoi nomi impronunciabili e scosse le spalle. “Puoi chiamarmi Stiles.”

“Stiles. Penso proprio che ci divertiremo noi tre insieme” commentò Isaac mentre stringeva la mano a Scott e si presentava.

“Ci sono delle buone vibrazioni in voi.”

Stiles sorrise, pur non capendo il pieno senso dell'affermazione, e annuì. Gli piaceva quell'Isaac.

  
  
  
 

“Dunque, da dove venite?”

Scott, Stiles e Isaac si erano accampati nella camera di questi ultimi per conoscersi meglio. Isaac, da bravo inglese qual era, aveva un piccolo bollitore elettrico con sé e aveva offerto del the agli altri due.

“Danimarca” spiegò Stiles. “Ma lui è nato qui in USA” continuò indicando Scott.

“Bello! Ho sempre voluto andare a Copenaghen!” replicò Isaac. “Ma non ne ho mai avuta l'occasione, o i soldi. Io sono qui con una borsa di studio per Arte, ma la mia famiglia è di Londra” spiegò infine.

Stiles si illuminò. “Che bello!! Quindi sei un pittore?” Al cenno affermativo di Isaac, Stiles continuò. “Io sono qui per studiare politica emm...” il Principe tentennò nel cercare una scusa. Quella facoltà non l'aveva scelta lui, ma i suoi genitori. Ed era fondamentale mantenere il più stretto riserbo sulla sua permanenza alla Columbia. “Volere dei miei genitori sai... ma avrò una doppia laurea, in storia! Mi appassiona tanto...”

“E tu Scott?”

Scott arrossì sotto l'esame di quegli occhi di ghiaccio, ma tanto caldi. “Io studierò infermieristica” spiegò, ma quello che non disse fu perché con la sua laurea, in caso di incidenti alla famiglia Reale, avrebbe potuto prestare i primi soccorsi sul luogo. Lui, un lavoro ben retribuito e che amava già ce l'aveva.

Isaac annuì. “Beh, siamo un gruppetto molto diverso, ma mi piace!”

In breve, Stiles e Scott, scoprirono tutti i retro scena della vita di Isaac a Londra. La madre del ragazzo era morta di parto e il padre era un ubriacone. Per fortuna, allertati dai vicini, le autorità avevano arrestato il padre, e per fortuna Isaac venne dato in affido ad una buona e premurosa famiglia. Il ragazzo aveva scherzato dicendo di essere come Harry Potter con i Weasley. Isaac era sempre stato appassionato di pittura e scultura e a Londra vendeva i suoi dipinti per cercare di mettere via qualche soldo. Un giorno fortunato, proprio la figlia del rettore della Columbia, aveva comprato un suo dipinto durante una vacanza e il padre, anche lui amante d'arte, aveva dato un'opportunità ad Isaac di vivere un'esperienza fantastica. Ad Isaac sembrò un sogno e non ci aveva pensato due volte a fare i bagagli per vivere quell'avventura, anche se gli dispiaceva lasciare la sua famiglia adottiva per così tanto tempo, dopo che erano stati così buoni con lui.

Stiles e Scott, però, furono costretti a mentire. Scott disse quasi tutta la verità, omettendo solo che sia lui che la madre lavorassero a Palazzo, mentre Stiles si reinventò completamente.

Finse di avere due genitori abbastanza benestanti che avevano sognato un'istruzione d'élite per il figlio e che quindi avevano fatto i salti di gioia quando era stato preso alla Columbia.

La sua nuova identità, compreso il nome, Genim “Stiles” Stilinski, era stata attivata da prima che i due sbarcassero in America, grazie ai servizi segreti Danesi.

 

 

xxx

 

 

 

Passarono i giorni, come le settimane.

Stiles non poteva che dirsi felice. Adorava passeggiare per il campus, i suoi corsi, anche se complicati, stimolavano la sua mente attiva e gli regalavano molte sfide.

Veniva considerato normale, agli occhi di tutti, anche dei professori. Se sbagliava, gli veniva fatto notare. Se diceva qualcosa di corretto non veniva elogiato. Passava completamente inosservato.

E lo adorava.

I vestiti poi erano la sua passione. Finalmente poteva indossare tutte le magliette con stampe stupide e scritte cretine che adorava, ma che, a Palazzo, non aveva mai potuto avere.

Era un ragazzo di diciotto anni, andava alle feste, aveva provato la birra (molto meglio dello champagne) e la vodka. E aveva finalmente mangiato un hamburger con le mani, più o meno.

  
  
 

_Era la seconda sera da quando erano in America. Scott e Stiles erano in camera di quest'ultimo aspettando Isaac per scendere a mensa. La Columbia aveva tutto, o aveva tutto nei dintorni. Ma il cibo che offriva non era poi così gustoso. Era per questo che Scott aveva proposto una cena da qualche parte._

_Isaac entrò in stanza in perfetto orario e tutti e tre uscirono all'avventura._

_Erano i primi di Settembre e ancora c'era una temperatura gradevole. Stiles portava solo una morbida felpa color carta da zucchero che nascondeva una maglietta di una nota serie tv americana:_ The Big Bang Theory _. Adorava Sheldon e aveva preso a dire_ Bazinga! _a chiunque, dando noia ai due amici._

_Si erano diretti in una bella tavola calda, aperta ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro: il Dinner._

_Stiles osservò perplesso l'insegna. “Non ho capito” esordì._

_Isaac, che si era già abituato alle mille domande di Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Cosa?”_

“ _Perché si chiama_ Dinner _se è aperto anche la mattina?” chiese il Principe in incognito._

_Isaac si strinse nelle spalle. “Ma che ne so! E chi se ne importa! E' solo un nome.”_

_Ma Stiles non demorse. Fin da piccolo aveva capito l'importanza di insistere con una domanda se non si aveva capito la risposta. Era la sua filosofia al_ Piccolo Principe _: mai smettere di chiedere finché non viene fuori una motivazione convincente._

“ _Ma perché?” insistette quindi._

_Scott ridacchiò, ma sotto sotto anche lui si chiedeva il perché. Gli americani erano davvero bizzarri!_

_Isaac sbuffò. “Ti ricordo che sono inglese, che ne so io delle tavole calde! Noi abbiamo i_ Pub _!”_

_Stiles dovette ponderare. Il ragionamento di Isaac non faceva una piega e quindi si arrese, entrando nel Dinner._

_Il tintinnio della campanella sulla porta annunciò la loro entrata, ma nessuno ci fece caso. Stiles sorrise. Presero posto al bancone, su sgabelli alti e scomodi, ma da vera esperienza americana._

_Tutti e tre sorridevano, pregustando una lauta cena. Avevano deciso di comune accordo di ordinare l'hamburger specialità della casa, quello che il cartello all'ingresso pubblicizzava e che li aveva attratti._

_Nel giro di poco meno di dieci minuti, ad ognuno di loro venne posizionato sotto il naso il proprio hamburger. Stiles lo guardò sconvolto: era enorme! Come diavolo avrebbe fatto a mangiarlo tutto? Ed era anche a prova di gravità. Panino-carne-formaggio-lattura-pomodori-carne-formaggio-lattuga-carne-formaggio-lattuga-pomodori-salsa-panino._

_Era strabiliante!_

_Stiles e Scott si guardarono confusi. Isaac invece aveva piegato la testa da un lato per osservare da un'altra angolazione il panino._

_Vennero interrotti dalla loro contemplazione dalla cameriera, che li spronò a mangiare._

_Le posate erano di plastica, ma Stiles si accinse comunque ad usarle per tagliare almeno in due il bisonte impaninato, ma venne interrotto dalla cameriera._

“ _Che fai, ragazzino? Sei per caso un damerino? Mangia con le mani il panino!”_

_Stiles la guardò stranito. “Dovrei slogarmi la mascella per addentare questo... cibo” spiegò._

_La cameriera, Donna, sbuffò. “Anche la Regina Margherita mangiava il pollo con le dita!”_

_Stiles la guardò stranito. Era la seconda volta che diceva una rima e la cosa stava diventando fastidiosa._

_Cercò di ribattere, ma Scott lo distrasse. “Hai sempre sognato di mangiare con le mani, no? Fallo! E' la tua occasione.”_

_Stiles annuì, ancora poco convinto. Ma Isaac aveva già addentato il Mostro ed era ancora vivo, quindi forse poteva farlo anche lui._

“ _Mi sa che mi manca lo Smørrebrød **[1]** ” confessò Stiles all'amico._

_Scott scoppiò a ridere. “Amico! Ma se ti sei sempre rifiutato di mangiarlo?”_

“ _Si, ma almeno era a misura di bocca umana, non di tirannosauro!”_

“ _Dai, Stifs! E' Boniffimo!” intervenne Isaac con la bocca piena. Tra le mani reggeva il panino in una presa ferrea per evitare che gli strati scivolassero. Le mani erano tutte unte, per colpa del sugo della carne misto a quello dei pomodori e una foglia di insalata penzolava da un lato, pronta per cadere nel piatto insieme alle patatine._

_Alla fine, spronato sempre dalla cameriera, Stiles afferrò con entrambe le mani il panino e gli diede un morso. E, nei giorni, mesi, anni a venire, parlò sempre di come raggiunse con un solo morso il Paradiso delle pupille gustative. Il miglior hamburger del mondo._

 

 

“Hey, Stiles! Andiamo al Dinner questa sera?” gli chiese Isaac rientrando in stanza e gettando la borsa sul letto.

Stiles, però, scosse la testa. Tra le mani reggeva il libro che per lui, in quel momento, raffigurava la propria spada di Damocle, rappresentava la sua possibilità di sopravvivenza – cioè superare il suo primo esame da universitario – o la sua morte, il fallimento del suddetto esame.

“Non posso! Non posso! Isaac, sto per morire!” esclamò nel panico.

Isaac ridacchiò, minimizzando il fatto, e, senza compassione, prese il suo portafoglio, contò i soldi e salutò il compagno di stanza a suon dì “mangerò un hamburger anche per te!”

“Stronzo...” bofonchiò Stiles nel silenzio della sua camera. Gettò un'occhiata all'orologio, che gli rivelò fossero solo le sei di sera, cosa che gli fece odiare ancora di più Isaac.

“Ma cosa mi aspetto da un artista del cavolo? Tutti pazzi, sono, ecco!” Borbottò dimenticando il libro per guardare fuori dalla finestra.

Stiles aveva sempre amato quando era in Danimarca fermarsi e osservare, anche solo per un momento, tutto quello che lo circondava.

Sentiva una pace accoglierlo quando lo faceva e anche qui a New York fu felice che questa sensazione non se ne fosse rimasta a casa.

Il clima di New York non era poi così diverso dal suo paese di origine.

Mancavano solo una manciata di giorni all'arrivo di Dicembre e il vento si era sempre fatto più freddo, come le serate erano più buie.

Non c'era ancora la neve, ma Stiles sperava che sarebbe caduta presto, già pronto per fare battaglia con Scott, come da tradizione.

A distrarlo dalla sua pace, fu una bussata decisa – e forse anche arrabbiata – alla sua porta.

“Avanti” disse da buon damerino qual era, alzandosi dal letto per accogliere l'ospite.

Una ragazza minuta, con lunghi capelli e occhi castani, fece capolino dalla porta. Aveva lo sguardo arrabbiato ed era imbronciata, ma Stiles sorrise comunque nel vederla.

“Cora! Prego, entra. Mettiti comoda. C'è qualcosa che ti turba?” Disse.

Cora, come ogni volta che Stiles le rivolgeva la parola, sbuffò. “Ma si può sapere che hai contro il semplice 'come butta'?” Rispose lei sedendosi – o meglio, gettandosi a peso morto, sul letto morbido del principe.

Stiles arrossì, colto in fragrante ed espose la sua solita scusa. “Mi piace essere educato” si giustificò.

Cora sbuffò ancora, ma con un lieve sorriso ad increspargli le labbra. “Va bene Principe. Sono qui per essere salvata.”

Stiles non ci fece caso al titolo usato da Cora. Era dal loro primo incontro che la ragazza lo apostrofava così, senza sapere di essere molto più vicina alla realtà di quanto pensasse. Stiles, però, ci aveva fatto il callo e non gli dispiaceva neanche troppo.

“Cosa posso fare per lei madamigella?” Stette al gioco.

Cora si sdraiò sul letto di Stiles, sospirando stanca. “Salvami dall'orribile strega McCurry! **[2]** ”

Stiles ridacchiò sapendo bene di chi stesse parlando. “Anche tu sei bloccata sull'esame di storia sulla Crisi del Capitalismo dal 2007 al 2015: La Storia Globale della Grande Recessione?”

Cora lo fulminò e Stiles fu quasi stupito di non essere morto. “Non fare il secchione con me!” lo sgridò l'amica lanciandogli, giusto in caso, il manuale del suddetto corso.

Stiles lo scansò, ridendo.

“Sei una pazza furiosa” disse mentre raccoglieva il tomo da terra per sistemarlo sulla scrivania, già ingombra di roba. “Ma davvero, come sei messa?”

Cora fece spallucce. “Male, anzi peggio!” Rispose sincera.

Stiles si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. Lui non era messo poi malissimo, ma aveva sempre paura di dimenticarsi le parole o di sbagliare la pronuncia. Per quanto studiasse l'inglese fin da quando era bambino, non era comunque la sua lingua madre.

“Lo sai che l'esame è tra una settimana esatta, vero?” chiese alla fine Stiles.

Cora sospirò nuovamente, portandosi un braccio a coprirsi gli occhi. “Lo so. E sarò finita. Mio fratello mi prenderà a calci in culo perché sono ignorante come una capra.”

Stiles ridacchiò della negatività dell'amica sedendosi ai suoi piedi sul proprio letto. “Questo fantomatico fratello genio in storia e in letteratura. Me lo dovrai presentare un giorno di questi.” Disse Stiles cercando di risollevare l'umore dell'amica.

Cora, infatti, si drizzò a sedere, improvvisamente piena di vita. “Come diavolo ho fatto a non pensarci prima?!” urlò balzando in piedi. “Mio fratello è perfetto per te! E tu sei perfetto per lui! Devo assolutamente farvi conoscere!”

“Wow, frena, frena!” la fermò Stiles mettendole entrambe le mani sulle spalle. “Va bene che ti ho detto giusto ieri che sono gay, ma non mi devi trovare un fidanzato. E soprattutto non tuo fratello!”

Cora si rabbuiò, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Perché no? E che ha che non va mio fratello?” chiese indispettita.

Stiles la guardò imbarazzato e spaventato per averla offesa. “Perché non posso avere un fidanzato adesso e soprattutto non un uomo sadico di ventotto anni che per guadagnarsi da vivere infilza le persone con aghi appuntiti!”

E diceva sul serio. Non quanto per il fratello di Cora in sé, anche se non aveva mai neanche visto una sua foto. Il problema era che, in quanto erede di Danimarca, non poteva certo essere gay! Non sarebbe stato visto di buon occhio e non avrebbe potuto donare al regno – e a sua madre – un erede.

Non era stato concepito per essere gay, ecco tutto. Non poteva esserlo. Stiles aveva paura.

Non aveva mai accennato dei suoi gusti ai genitori e non sapeva neanche quello che pensavano in merito in generale, figurarsi del proprio figlio, per di più principe ereditario del regno. Non poteva.

E basta.

“Derek non è sadico, Stiles!” ribatté Cora dando un pugno al materasso, ignara del tumulto interiore dell'amico. “E per vivere non infilza la gente! Fa semplicemente il tatuatore!”

Stiles fece una smorfia. “Sai che differenza” commentò impettito. Stiles odiava il sangue e qualunque cosa comprendesse aghi e punture. No grazie. Si ricordava ancora di quando aveva accompagnato Scott in gran segreto da un tatuatore in Danimarca. Era svenuto appena aveva sentito il motorino collegato alla siringa che faceva muovere gli aghi e si era risvegliato quando il suo amico, con il braccio dolorante e lo sguardo arrabbiato per il mancato supporto, lo aveva scosso con piccoli calcetti nel costato.

“Passo, grazie!” sentenziò Stiles.

Cora fece spallucce. “Peccato. Comunque te lo farò conoscere lo stesso. Sono sicura che potreste andare d'accordo.”

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non commentò. “Dai, rimettiamoci a studiare.”

 

  
 

Alla fine passò l'esame – che sia Stiles che Cora superarono brillantemente per la gioia di quest'ultima – come passò anche il Ringraziamento e alla fine si fece Natale.

Scott e Stiles, grazie allo status sociale di quest'ultimo, tornarono in Danimarca per le feste, lasciandosi alle spalle una New York innevata e Cora e Isaac ad aspettarli.

Cora, aveva scoperto Stiles, non aveva più famiglia tranne il fantomatico fratello Derek, di New York anche lui, e un bizzarro zio internato in una clinica per pazzi da qualche parte in California. Isaac, invece, pur volendo tornare a casa per festeggiare con la sua famiglia adottiva, non aveva potuto per mancanza di fondi.

Stiles si era offerto di pagare il biglietto aereo per lui, ma il ragazzo aveva rifiutato. “Metto i soldi da parte per tornare a casa quest'estate” gli aveva risposto Isaac. “Così anziché solo una settimana posso stare con loro un mese intero.”

Stiles aveva capitolato. Alla fine, se lui non fosse stato il Principe Erede al Trono, sarebbe rimasto a New York anche lui in attesa di rivedere i suoi per l'estate.

  
  
 

Il soggiorno in Danimarca fu più difficile di quanto Stiles avesse immaginato.

Non che i suoi genitori non fossero stati felici di rivederlo, ma lui aveva dovuto ri-indossare la sua solita maschera, quella del Principe. Non era più solo Stiles. Si rese conto anche di quanto odiasse essere così in vista, e di quanto, invece, amasse sentirsi, non invisibile, ma normale.

In Danimarca tutti lo riconoscevano, tutti sapevano chi era. In America invece era libero, se stesso.

Quando Stiles, seduto vicino al finestrino con al suo fianco destro uno Scott addormentato, vide lo skyline di New York dopo un lunghissimo volo, non si sorprese di sentire dolore alle guance, dato il suo grande sorriso.

E anche il suo cuore si fece più leggero.

  
  
 

Stiles e Scott erano stati categorici con i Reali Danesi: sarebbero tornati a New York prima di Capodanno, in tempo per festeggiare l'anno nuovo con Cora e Isaac.

Stiles era elettrizzato, come lo era anche Scott. La Palla di Time Square era famosa in tutto il mondo ed essere proprio lì sotto era un sogno di che si stava per avverare per i due ragazzi.

“Ci pensi Scotty?” disse Stiles all'amico al suo fianco, in fibrillazione quanto lui. “E' come ho sempre immaginato!”

Scott annuì, eccitato, facendo ridere Isaac e alzare gli occhi al cielo Cora. “Dai, dopo Derek ci aspetta al suo loft per festeggiare” ricordò loro la ragazza.

Stiles fece una smorfia. Alla fine Cora ce l'aveva fatta a convincerlo a incontrare questo fratello  _super fantasmagorico_. Lo aveva letteralmente placcato al suo ritorno, solo il giorno prima.

 

 

“ _Stiles! Te lo dico ora e tu dirai di sì!” esordì Cora appena vide l'amico. “Domani, dopo il conto alla rovescia e alla pallosa palla che scende giù, tu, Scott e Isaac siete invitati da mio fratello per il bicchiere della staffa ok? Ok!”_

_Stiles annuì, bloccato ancora al muro dalla ragazzina minuta ma forzuta come un giocatore di football. Era anche spaventato, a dir la verità._

“ _Bene!” disse Cora sorridendo affabile. “A domani allora pasticcino!”_

 

 

“Non fare quella faccia! Che ti vedo, sai?” lo minacciò Cora.

Stiles si affrettò a rimettersi in viso un sorriso contento. “Che faccia?” chiese con il più classico tono innocente in suo possesso. Per risposta, si beccò un pugno sul braccio dall'amica.

“Dai” disse Isaac per smorzare la tensione avvinandosi a Scott. “Manca poco al conto alla rovescia.”

  
  
 

“Amico!” urlò Scott allungando la “o” finale abbracciando Stiles.

Il conto era arrivato allo zero, la palla era caduta e i fuochi d'artificio erano esplosi creando uno spettacolo meraviglioso e indimenticabile.

Poi, tutti erano impazziti. Stiles aveva ricevuto abbracci felici da gente mai vista prima e più di una persona gli aveva urlato nell'orecchio “Buon anno nuovo!” già alticcia.

Alla fine, quando riuscirono a crearsi un varco nell'ammasso di gente disinibita, i quattro, riuscirono a dirigersi verso la fermata della metropolitana, ancora in funzione visto il via-vai ininterrotto di gente. Destinazione: Little Italy.

“Non è molto distante dal quartiere italiano” spiegò Cora. “E' tra Little Italy e China Town” nel dirlo alzò gli occhi al cielo e Stiles la guardò incuriosito. “Ama il cibo italiano e cinese” spiegò ancora la ragazza notando lo sguardo dell'amico. “Ecco perché ha scelto quella zona... mio fratello sa essere un vero cretino delle volte, ma lo amo anche per quello.”

Stiles annuì, perplesso. Scott e Isaac invece erano ancora intenti a spintonarsi l'un l'altro ridacchiando.

Le strade erano ghermite di gente felice e festante. Stiles vide due donne alticce camminare a piedi nudi, in barba al freddo, con le scarpe col tacco in mano, gruppi di amici che brindavano di qua e di là. I locali erano pieni, e il vociare raggiungeva ogni angolino, anche il più nascosto.

Stiles si sentiva vivo!

  
  
 

Arrivarono, seguendo la guida di Cora, abbastanza in fretta alla fermata della metro e, presa la prima carrozza, si stiparono vicini, felici di essere al caldo.

Quando scesero alla fermata di Spring Street, trovarono altra vita e altri divertimenti in corso.

Si poteva benissimo vedere la differenza tra China Town e Little Italy ma Stiles si sentì forse per la prima volta un vero Newyorkese.

Vi era di tutto.

“Forza!” gridò Cora allegra. “Da questa parte, non è troppo lontano!”

Man mano che si avvicinavano all'appartamento di Derek Hale, Stiles notò che, pur essendo situato in una stradina poco visibile dove passava appena una moto, la casa del fratello di Cora restava comunque in una zona centrale, a pochi passi dalla vita mondana e da tanti locali che offrivano specialità diverse. Stiles aveva anche visto un'anguria quadrata.

Oltrepassando la porta dell'edificio, che Stiles notò preoccupato priva di serratura, dovettero salire un bel po' di scale per raggiungere l'ultimo piano, il decimo. Per fortuna nessuno di loro aveva bevuto, altrimenti Stiles era sicuro che non ce l'avrebbero mai fatta.

La porta dell'appartamento era di un bel colore rosso acceso e la targhetta attaccata recava la scritta “Hale Tattoos”.

“Belloooo!” disse Isaac esaltato. “Pensi che mi farebbe un tatuaggio?” chiese poi a Cora. “Lo voglio simile a quello di Scott!”

A quelle parole, il nominato, arrossì di botto, ma Stiles era troppo occupato a suonare al campanello per notarlo, visto che nessuno – nemmeno Cora – lo aveva ancora fatto. E lui, sinceramente, si stava congelando il sedere.

Quando Stiles, attirato dal rumore del chiavistello che scattava, dedicò tutta la sua attenzione al loro ospitante, quasi temette un infarto.

Derek Hale non era stupendo, pericoloso o sexy da morire, ma tutto quell'insieme di cose e ancora di più.

Stiles temette di essere finito in un sogno erotico di prima categoria. Ma di certo non voleva svegliarsi.

  
  
 

“Cora...” borbottò la voce dell'Adone di fronte a lui. Era roca e sexy. I capelli di Derek Hale erano scarmigliati, segno che forse stava dormendo, e indossava una canottiera aderente bianca abbinata ad un paio di pantaloni della tuta neri, che gli fasciavano le gambe muscolose. Gli occhi, anche se ancora un po' socchiusi, mostravano due iridi di un bel verde caldo e gli zigomi erano alti, affilati e pronunciati. Insomma, più che sentirsi lui principe, Stiles si era convinto di esserne al cospetto di uno delle favole.

“Che diavolo ci fai qui?” Interruppe i suoi pensieri la bella voce del bel Hale.

Cora, però, non si fece demordere dall'aspetto sconvolto del fratello. Saltò tanto da attaccargli le braccia intorno al collo, ridacchiando come una ragazzina. “Fratellone! Buon anno nuovo!” Trillò felice.

Stiles vide Derek sbuffare mentre, in un gesto istintivo, portava le grandi braccia a circondare la vita della sorella, per evitare di farla cadere. Ma in realtà, Hale nascose ancora un sorriso con quello sbuffo, cercando di non farsi notare nascondendosi dietro i capelli di Cora.

Quando la più piccola degli Hale rimise i piedi a terra, passò alle presentazioni.

“Questi sono i miei amici e compagni di università: Isaac, Scott e Stiles!”

Derek guardò ognuno di loro con un'occhiata a dir poco infuocata, ma Stiles notò che si soffermò più di tutti su di lui, e sorrise imbarazzato.

“Dai, comportati da vero padrone di casa e facci entrare!” lo spronò Cora dandogli una manata sulla spalla, che non smosse Derek neanche di un millimetro.

Derek però cedette e si fece da parte, gli occhi sempre fissi su Stiles, che arrossì. Il principe sperò con tutto il cuore che il suo rossore fosse attribuito al cambio repentino di temperatura, ma quando lesse negli occhi di Derek un evidente divertimento, capì di essere stato beccato.

“Bella casa...” disse tossicchiando mentre si toglieva il cappotto.

“E' un buco” commentò Derek – non a torto dato che vi erano solo tre stanze, il bagno, la camera privata e il salotto che fungeva anche da studio – “ma grazie.”

Piano piano la conversazione si fece via via più facile. Cora era coinvolgente e sapeva spronare il fratello, che altrimenti sarebbe rimasto in silenzio.

Isaac aveva continuato a parlare di tatuaggi e alla fine Derek si era quasi fatto convincere a fargliene uno.

“Ma lo voglio bello, come quello di Scott!” disse Isaac. Derek si grattò il mento. “Fa' vedere!” ordinò al giovane McCall, che si voltò verso Stiles per sapere cosa ne pensasse.

  
  
  
 

Il giovane reale fece spallucce. Se lo avesse visto la madre, la regina, sarebbe come minimo finito in punizione per il poco contegno mostrato, ma Stiles si stava abituando in fretta a quel particolare gesto che aveva visto fare numerose volte al compagno di stanza, insieme alle alzate di occhi al cielo che aveva iniziato presto ad imitare grazie a Cora.

Scott, ancora un po' turbato, si tolse il maglione mostrando il suo braccio con annesso tatuaggio.

Stiles osservò attentamente Derek Hale piegarsi verso la sua guardia del corpo con un cipiglio interessato sul volto. Il maggiore si portò una mano ad accarezzarsi il mento, che aveva un accenno di barba del giorno prima, accentuando la sua mascella squadrata.

“Ben fatto” disse annuendo. “Molto ben fatto. Le linee sono molto marcate e te lo devo dire, ragazzino” continuò rivolgendosi ad Isaac. “Farà male e sarà un lavoro lungo e minuzioso, ma si può fare. Ti farò anche uno sconto amicizia.”

A quelle parole il sorriso felice sul volto di Isaac piano, piano iniziò a svanire. Stiles fece un sorriso amaro. Aveva intuito che l'amico pensasse di farselo fare gratis, dato la parentela che lo legava alla loro amica, ma evidentemente Derek non era disposto a lavorare senza compenso.

“Oh...” balbettò quindi il giovane con le speranze infrante. “Ci penso un po' su allora...”

Stiles si sentì dispiaciuto per il compagno di stanza. Se avesse conosciuto poco Isaac si sarebbe subito offerto volontario per pagare il tatuaggio al posto dell'amico, ma aveva imparato a sue spese che il biondino odiava sentirsi come se stesse ricevendo la carità e, piuttosto che farsi pagare da altri il tatuaggio che desiderava, avrebbe rifiutato il trattamento.

Ma a Stiles balzò un'idea in testa.

“Non potrebbe pagare il tatuaggio aiutandoti?” propose Stiles quasi saltellando sulla sedia dove si era accomodato, tanto era entusiasta. “Si, voglio dire” continuò gesticolando e farfugliando le parole, tanta era la fretta di spiegarsi. “Isaac è un ottimo artista. Disegna benissimo ed è molto paziente. Potrebbe aiutarti qui per il tempo necessario a pagare il tatuaggio, no? Potrebbe addirittura farti nuovi schizzi che poi tu potresti usare come modelli per i tuoi lavori!”

Cora annuì felice, battendo le mani quando comprese l'idea dell'amico e Scott lo guardò fiero. Anche lui, come Stiles, conosceva bene Isaac e sapeva che quella proposta sarebbe piaciuta al terzo amico.

Isaac infatti annuì, guardando alternativamente Stiles e Derek. “Stiles è un'idea grandiosa!” sentenziò poi regalando un largo sorriso al principe. “Posso aiutarti ogni pomeriggio se per te va bene. E amo disegnare...”

Derek non sorrise, ma almeno sembrò pensarci su riguardo la proposta. “Non che mi serva aiuto in campo artistico” disse gesticolando verso gli album aperti sul tavolino vicino al divano e a dei quadri appesi alle pareti che raffiguravano uno un bellissimo paesaggio di una foresta, molto dettagliata e illuminata dai raggi del sole, e l'altro un ritratto di una donna seduta su una poltrona intenta a leggere un romanzo che teneva tra le lunghe dita.

Stiles guardò i lavori con la bocca aperta. “Li hai fatti tu?” chiese passando un blocco con tanti schizzi di tatuaggi – animali, tribali e mille e più varianti di cuori e stelle – ad Isaac e Scott.

Erano le classiche figure, che si potevano trovare anche su internet in un minuti di ricerca, ma era lo stile quello che sbalordiva. Ogni disegno sembrava spiccare e risaltare sulla carta, attirando l'attenzione. Sembravano vivi.

Derek annuì. “Un tatuatore deve per forza saper disegnare, almeno un pochino” disse come se non fosse ovvio. “Ma un assistente e qualcuno che possa occuparsi di prendere gli appuntamenti mentre lavoro mi farebbe comodo. Così non dovrei interrompermi ogni minuto...”

Derek riportò la mano ad accarezzarsi il mento, gesto che ormai Stiles aveva capito faceva solo quando era intento a pensare intensamente.

“Si può andare Isaac” sentenziò infine. “Direi che il tuo tatuaggio dovrebbe venire a costare sui 200 dollari e se contiamo una paga di tre dollari l'ora per non più di tre ore al giorno fa...”

“Ventidue giorni e mezzo!” intervenne Stiles che aveva fatto il calcolo a mente a una velocità strabiliante. Era sempre stato bravo con i numeri dopotutto.

Derek lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio. “Bene. Allora verrai qui per ventitré giorni, tranne i sabati e le domeniche dalle tre alle sei e io, finito quel tempo, ti farò un tatuaggio. D'accordo?” proclamò offrendo la mano ad Isaac per sigillare l'accordo.

Il ragazzo fu svelto ad afferrarla. “D'accordo!”

  
 

 

Quello che sicuramente non si aspettava Stiles, dopo quella sera dell'ultimo dell'anno, fu ritrovarsi sempre per un motivo o per l'altro a parlare di Derek Hale, a sentir parlare di Derek Hale e a sognare Derek Hale.

Decisamente il bel tatuatore fratello maggiore della sua migliore amica gli aveva fatto più effetto di quanto aveva in un primo momento ipotizzato.

Isaac poi sembrava entusiasta ogni volta che tornava dal turno nel salone  _Hale Tattoos_.

Blaterava incessantemente su quanto fosse professionale Derek, su quanto fosse gentile nel farlo disegnare quasi tutte le ore – tranne le poche volte che doveva rispondere al telefono o intrattenere un cliente – e spesso gli aveva permesso di fare qualche schizzo veloce da mostrare agli avventori indecisi dello studio.

Isaac stava piano piano mostrando sempre più interesse verso l'arte dei tatuaggi, soprattutto visto che Derek gli aveva permesso di tatuargli il centro del suo tatuaggio che aveva su un pettorale – uno scorpione gigante Stiles! Dovevi vederlo! Sembrava uscirgli dal cuore! – durante un pomeriggio noioso in cui Derek aveva deciso di ripassare qualche linea.

Era ormai passata più di una settimana da quando Isaac lavorava da Derek e venti giorni da quando Stiles aveva visto per la prima e ultima volta il maggiore degli Hale (Isaac aveva iniziato allo studio solo dopo ben dieci giorni dall'ultima notte dell'anno vecchio, dato che Derek aveva chiuso per ferie).

Era un mercoledì quindi, e mancavano giusto dieci giorni alla fine di gennaio quando Isaac irruppe nella loro stanza poco dopo l'ora di pranzo. Stiles si stava rilassando sul suo letto, pensando a niente e a tutto contemporaneamente. Teneva le braccia incrociate sotto la testa come cuscino e contemplava il soffitto. Aveva ricevuto una telefonata dalla Regina quella mattina in cui la donna gli comunicava che, alla fine di quell'anno scolastico, cioè ai primi di luglio, si sarebbe dovuto sposare con la duchessa Malia Margareth Evangeline di Tate, cugina della sua precedente promessa e decima in linea di successione al trono di Inghilterra. I suoi antenati, e ora lei e la sua famiglia, erano i famosi Tate del complesso museale che vantava ben quattro musei con opere inestimabili donate da Sir Henry Tate sugli inizi del 1900. **[3]**

L'aveva cercata su Google, ovviamente. Stiles non poteva dire che non fosse una bella ragazza. Alta, con un bel sorriso e con un corpo a dir poco perfetto. Era anche una sportiva, dato che praticava la caccia alla volpe regolarmente e partecipava a gare di Corsa ad ostacoli, con il suo cavallo purosangue inglese Peter.

Ma ovviamente Stiles non ne era affatto felice. Nonostante Malia gli sembrasse simpatica – e meno altezzosa di Lydia – non ne era minimamente attratto.

Non aveva i muscoli, non aveva un pene! E soprattutto non aveva i capelli neri selvaggi e gli occhi verde prato caldi capaci di farti sciogliere. Non aveva dei bellissimi tatuaggi su tutto il corpo o le braccia talmente tanto muscolose da farti desiderare di restarci intrappolato dentro, al sicuro da tutto e tutti.

Ma soprattutto, Malia Tate non si chiamava e non era Derek Hale.

Non aveva potuto ribattere alla madre, ovviamente. Come avrebbe potuto? Stiles non aveva scampo e, se prima la poca libertà che gli era concessa con gli aveva fatto capire quello che si stava perdendo sottostando alle rigide leggi della monarchia, ora – solo a New York, dove nessuno o quasi sapeva chi era davvero – iniziava a capire che non valeva la pena nascondersi. Che essere se stessi era bello, era l'unica cosa possibile da farsi.

Da quei pensieri, però, venne distratto da Isaac.

Il ragazzo stava blaterando così velocemente che Stiles non riusciva a capire un accidente. Conosceva bene l'inglese, era praticamente poliglotta, ma in quel momento Stiles si sentiva un pesce fuor d'acqua.

“ _Fuck!_ ” sentenziò la fine del discorso Isaac pestando il piede destro, prima di lanciare la sua borsa sul proprio letto.

“ _Hvad skete der_?” **[4]**  chiese sorpreso dalla tanta rabbia che Isaac, un ragazzo tranquillo e calmo, stava mostrando.

“Eh?” chiese invece brillantemente Isaac.

“Err...” mugugnò Stiles scuotendo la testa per accantonare tutti i brutti pensieri sulla madre, Malia e il matrimonio. “Cos'è successo?” chiese in inglese.

“Quello stronzo di Harris! **[5]** ” sbuffò Isaac alzando le braccia al cielo, come a invocare aiuto divino.

“Non vuole accettare di spostarmi l'esame alla mattina e non al pomeriggio e quindi non potrò andare da Derek venerdì.”

Harris era il professore di chimica del corso che Isaac frequentava per il suo corso di arte. A quanto pareva Isaac doveva sapere la composizione chimica di ogni colore e sostanza che usava per i suoi lavori. In base alla composizione ne serviva uno o un altro ed era piuttosto importante se non si voleva rovinare un lavoro lungo anche mesi. **[6]**

Stiles sorrise solidale all'amico. Era proprio una giornata no per entrambi.

Ma Stiles si ricredette. Era una giornata no per Isaac, ma una giornata di merda per lui.

Isaac infatti sentenziò le parole che avrebbe dato il via ai tasselli del domino già posizionati da tempo e pronti a cadere.

Quando Stiles si sarebbe soffermato in futuro su quel particolare ricordo lo avrebbe descritto come il punto in cui tutto ebbe effettivamente inizio.

Le parole di Isaac gli cambiarono la vita, da quel momento e per sempre.

“Stiles! Devi aiutarmi!”

 

 

 

“Che?” chiese per l'ennesima volta Stiles, convinto, ancora, di aver capito male.

“Devi andare tu al mio posto!” lo implorò Isaac. “Solo per dopo-domani, ti prego!”

Stiles lo guardò dubbioso. “Ma scusa, non puoi semplicemente avvisare Derek che non puoi andare? E' sempre stato molto gentile e accomodante, a suo modo, da quanto mi hai raccontato. Sono sicuro che per venerdì possa fare a meno di te!”

Ma la sicurezza di Stiles iniziò a svanire lentamente mentre osservava Isaac scuotere la testa sconsolato.

“E' proprio qui il problema” disse infine il biondo. “Derek si è ripromesso già dalla scorsa settimana riguardo venerdì. A quanto pare deve venire un cliente famoso o qualcosa di simile e deve donargli tutta la sua attenzione.”

“Ma...” cercò di interrompere Stiles.

Isaac però non si arrese. “Mi ha fatto giurare di essere presente e, anche se si è mostrato gentile fino ad ora non posso dire che non mi fa paura, quando fa il suo sguardo poi!”

Stiles sbuffò, ma sapeva di star per cedere.

“Devi solo rispondere al telefono e aprire la porta o intrattenere chi arriva, giuro! Non dovrai fare niente di diverso.”

Stiles guardò ancora Isaac, che lo stava silenziosamente implorando con gli occhi. L'amico era disperato e il cuore buono di Stiles cedette. “E va bene!”

 

 

Così Stiles era lì, quel venerdì alle tre meno dieci di fronte al portone del salone di Derek Hale.

Non aveva neanche chiesto a Isaac cosa dovesse fare. Insomma. L'amico aveva le chiavi? O suonava il campanello? Ma se avesse disturbato Derek? Doveva forse bussare? Era molto più discreto ed educato.

Ma poi, Derek sapeva che sarebbe arrivato Stiles quel giorno?

Isaac era rimasto talmente tanto impegnato per l'esame di chimica che aveva avuto a mala pena il tempo di fare quattro chiacchiere con lui e con Scott.

Forse non aveva neanche avvertito il tatuatore.

E quindi Stiles era abbastanza sicuro che avrebbe disturbato Derek, eccome.

Sbuffò poco elegantemente, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

Controllò l'orologio che teneva al polso – che segnava un minuto alle tre – e decise di suonare il campanello.

Preferiva far alzare Derek da qualunque cosa stesse facendo che arrivare in ritardo.

Sentì distintamente dei rumori al di là della porta, segno che Derek si stesse alzando per aprirgli e Stiles si portò istintivamente le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto.

“Che ci fai tu qui?” fu la prima cosa che Stiles sentì quando Derek Hale – che quel giorno, oltre ai soliti caratteristici jeans scoloriti, portava una maglietta a maniche lunghe azzurra, che abbracciava perfettamente il suo petto e le sue braccia.

Aveva la barba più lunga di quanto Stiles ricordasse, ma gli occhi, quelli erano esattamente delle sfumature e del verde che aveva sognato solo la sera prima.

“Io...” tentennò Stiles imbarazzato. “Isaac non ti ha avvertito, deduco.” Riuscì a sputare.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio, ma comunque si fece da parte per lasciarlo entrare.

“Aveva un esame che non è riuscito a rimandare” spiegò ancora Stiles togliendosi sciarpa, cappotto e cappellino, scompigliandosi i propri ribelli capelli castani.

“Così mi ha chiesto di venire al suo posto. So che oggi arriverà un cliente importate e che devi racimolare ogni briciola di concentrazione.”

Stiles forzò un sorriso, un po' intimorito dal persistente silenzio del padrone di casa.

“Quindi...” tentò ancora allungando la “i” finale, altro brutto vizio, ma preso da Scott. “Ti va bene? Posso restare?”

In cuor suo, Stiles sperava in qualcosa di un po' più partecipe.

Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma di certo non quel mutismo al limite della maleducazione.

Si sentiva in imbarazzo e fuori posto, ma voleva restare. Voleva vedere Derek all'opera.

Voleva passare del tempo ad osservare il ragazzo che gli faceva battere il cuore, muscolo che ora ballava la samba da tanto era impazzito.

“Derek?” tentò nuovamente.

Al che, forse il sentire il suo nome o comunque rendendosi conto che non si stava comportando come un vero padrone di casa, svegliarono Derek dallo stato vegetativo in cui era caduto e annuì.

“Va bene. Devi rispondere al telefono” ordinò facendogli un cenno con la testa verso una piccola scrivania, dove stava l'apparecchio elettronico in questione. “Tenere pulita la mia postazione. Aiutarmi a cambiare il colore dell'inchiostro, gli aghi, cose così.”

Stiles annuì, anche se sentì un brivido alla menzione degli aghi: li aveva sempre odiati.

“Certo! Nessun problema” assicurò.

Derek fece un altro cenno affermativo. “Bene. La cliente arriverà tra meno di mezz'ora. Per favore, non dire o fare o pensare cose stupide.”

Stiles trattenne una rispostaccia, e annuì. Si mise comodo e seduto alla scrivania in attesa di istruzioni, ma Derek sparì in quello che doveva essere il bagno.

Restò solo, fermo e in silenzio per i restanti venti minuti.

  
  
 

Non che non si stesse annoiando. Ma non si stava neanche divertendo.

Derek era uscito dal bagno dopo una manciata di minuti e per i restanti non aveva fatto altro che guardarlo a intermittenza mentre sistemava aghi, inchiostro e fazzolettini.

Quella quasi mezz'ora a Stiles sembrò durare dieci anni.

Tutto però si capovolse quando il campanello – che segnava l'arrivo del fantomatico e importante cliente – suonò.

Derek balzò in piedi, seguito istintivamente da Stiles, che prese a lisciarsi le pieghe inesistenti dei suoi pantaloni, per poi passare a torcersi le mani.

“Ecco, prego accomodatevi” sentì dire da Derek.

Stiles alzò il viso e quello che vide lo bloccò sul posto, quasi congelandolo.

Aveva donato di mezza occhiata il ragazzo che per primo aveva oltrepassato l'uscio, un tizio anonimo, carino e ben piazzato. Capelli biondi quasi tagliati a spazzola e occhi azzurri, mascella squadrata.

Stiles istintivamente pensò che, nonostante il cliente apparisse un bel ragazzo, la bellezza di Derek era molto più appariscente. Era quasi anonimo, il cliente.

Quello che però terrorizzò Stiles, fu la seconda figura che entrò nello studio.

Conosceva quella ragazza.

Alta, bella, anzi, bellissima, capelli lunghi e biondo fragola. Occhi verdi e zigomi perfetti, come la principessa che era.

La donna appena entrata non era altri che la sua vecchia fidanzata, la Principessa Lydia Mary Charlotte Martin di Windsor, fuggita ai suoi doveri reali insieme al bracciante della sua tenuta, che, Stiles in quel momento comprese, doveva trattarsi del ragazzo biondo.

Stiles trattenne un'imprecazione tra i denti. Non c'era verso che la Principessa Lydia non lo riconoscesse. Avevano partecipato a troppi balli, thé del pomeriggio e cene reali per non riconoscersi immediatamente.

Infatti, la Principessa, dopo aver salutato Derek ed essersi tolta il suo bel cappotto rosso, sbarrò gli occhi quando si accorse di Stiles.

Stiles lo vide come a rallentatore.

Lydia aprì la bocca, stupita. Fermò la frase di ringraziamento rivolta verso Hale e lo fissò imbambolata.

Stiles fece lo stesso, bloccato al centro del salotto.

Fu per un qualche miracolo, per il karma assolutamente buono di Stiles forse. O magari per un fortuito caso o cenno del destino.

Fatto sta che Stiles riuscì in qualche modo a scuotere la testa in un lievissimo cenno di diniego. Quel tanto che bastava a far capire alla Principessa Lydia di mantenere il segreto.

Dopotutto, la ragazza era stata una della prime a sapere della sua omosessualità, durante una passeggiata nei giardini reali inglesi fin troppo onesta e a cuore aperto.

Stiles non aveva dormito per giorni dopo essersi lasciato fuggire il proprio segreto, terrorizzato dalla possibilità che la Principessa potesse spifferare tutto alla stampa o, peggio, ai genitori di Stiles.

Ma Lydia aveva mantenuto il segreto. Non aveva mai detto niente a nessuno, capendo probabilmente il peso che Stiles portava sulle spalle.

E anche in quel momento, Lydia, si dimostrò molto intelligente.

Salutò Stiles allungando la delicata e piccola mano, presentandosi semplicemente come Lydia, dandogli la possibilità di continuare a fingere, ad essere solo Stiles.

Stiles le rispose con il suo più bello sorriso pieno di gratitudine.

  
  
 

Venne fuori abbastanza in fretta che Lydia e il suo bracciante, Stiles scoprì chiamarsi Jordan, e che in realtà non era affatto un bracciante ma un poliziotto, erano giunti da Derek per un tatuaggio di coppia.

“Ma non i soliti tatuaggi con i cuori o i delfini o, che Dio che ne scampi, i nomi l'uno dell'altra” aveva commentato Lydia spiegando il suo desiderio. “No, voglio tatuaggi complementari, ma che abbiano senso anche separati.”

Stiles si era grattato la testa, leggermente confuso, ma Derek invece aveva annuito, accarezzandosi sempre il mento pensieroso.

“Si, ho capito che intendi” disse infine dopo un attimo di silenzio, guidando con un cenno della mano i due clienti verso il divanetto dove si trovava Stiles, fermo e in silenzio ad ascoltare.

Lydia fu svelta a sedersi al suo fianco, stringendogli fulminea la mano che Stiles teneva appoggiata al divano.

Jordan e Derek invece si accomodarono di fronte, sulle due poltroncine.

“Che ne dite di qualcosa di questo tipo?” chiese Derek aprendo un album dalla copertina nera, sfogliandolo velocemente.

Stiles allungò il collo e quello che vide gli fece trattenere il fiato.

Derek stava mostrando due disegni che – se presi da soli – erano bellissimi, ma insieme perfetti.

Uno raffigurava una piccola bussola. “Andrebbe all'interno del polso” spiegò Derek guardando Lydia. “Ma posso fartela dove preferisci, mentre questo” continuò poi guardando Jordan e picchiettando l'indice sul secondo disegno. Si trattava di una mappa, stilizzata dell'Inghilterra.

“Ce l'ho di tutte le nazioni” disse Derek girando pagina e mostrando effettivamente dall'America, al Canada, per passare poi all'Italia, Giappone, Australia, per finire con una completa del mondo intero.

“A me piace il significato” spiegò. “Lei è la bussola che ti riporta a casa, ma entrambi hanno un significato anche da soli.”

Jordan, osservò Stiles, sembrò riflettere. “Si.. effettivamente da sola la mappa può essere presa come un girovagare per il mondo, cosa che ho fatto. Ero nell'esercito” spiegò fiero. “Sono stato in Iraq, Afghanistan, ma ho girato anche la Cina e il Nepal con uno zaino in spalla.”

Lydia gli sorrise. “E' un bel significato, è vero... ma non sono certa che per me la bussola abbia un senso da sola...”

Stiles però scosse sicuro la testa. “Certo che ha senso!” disse quasi urlando, saltellando sul divano per girarsi verso Lydia, per averla di fronte. “Tu hai trovato la tua strada, senza paura” le disse, conscio che solo lei, e forse Jordan, avrebbero capito il senso.

Lydia aveva scelto per sé, senza ascoltare chi per lei prendeva le decisioni. Aveva scelto l'amore e non il dovere. Chi meglio di lei poteva portare una bussola con orgoglio?

Lydia gli sorrise, capendo il punto. “Posso scegliere dove andare, il nord sarà sempre quello a cui il mio cuore” e qui gettò un'occhiata quasi intimidita a Jordan. “Punta. Va bene! Vada per la bussola!”

  
  
 

Fecero a turno, ovviamente.

Derek gli aveva affidato il compito di intrattenere Jordan mentre lui tatuava Lydia.

All'inizio Stiles non trovò poi molto in comune con quel giovane. Era in imbarazzo e non sapeva da dove cominciare una conversazione. Dopotutto, Lydia era stata promessa a lui fin da bambino e Jordan gli aveva soffiato la ragazza da sotto il naso, non che Stiles se ne lamentasse.

“Dunque...” disse nervoso, portandosi una mano alla nuca, scompigliandosi i capelli.

Jordan annuì, ma rimase in silenzio.

Stiles tossicchiò e guardò di lato, verso la finestra da cui poteva intravedere un po' di panorama.

“Come... come ti trovi in America?” chiese.

Jordan, questa volta, sorrise, sembrando davvero felice. “Si, l'America è molto bella, soprattutto questa città. Ma quello che amo davvero è vedere Lydia felice.”

Stiles sorrise. “Lo sembra davvero...” commentò distrattamente gettando un'occhiata all'amica – non poteva chiamarla diversamente – che stava chiacchierando spensierata con Derek che, di tanto in tanto, alzava la testa per porle qualche domanda.

Jordan, però, tossì imbarazzato. “Spero che non le dispiaccia” disse dandogli del  _lei_ , ma facendo un cenno del capo verso la Principessa.

“Oh no! No!” si affrettò a negare Stiles. “Voglio bene a Lydia. E' una bravissima persona, ma non la amo, mai amata. Nonostante fossimo destinati a sposarci.”

Jordan annuì. “Quando ho incontrato Lydia sapevo chi lei fosse e anche che avesse un promesso da qualche parte.” L'uomo sospirò. “Ma me ne sono innamorato immediatamente. E' così bella e forte... e, strano a dirsi, lei si è innamorata di me.”

Stiles sorrise pacato. “E' stata molto coraggiosa” commentò con un pizzico d'invidia.

Jordan quasi scoppiò a ridere. “Oh, dovevate vedere la Regina, quando Lydia le ha detto di noi. Non ho mai visto la Regina d'Inghilterra con le guance così rosse dalla rabbia. Ora posso dire che è stato divertente, ma non la pensavo così in quel momento. Ero terrorizzato, continuavo ad immaginare la Regina diventare come quella di  _Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_  e che ordinasse di tagliarmi la testa.”

“Ma non è successo” commentò ancora Stiles curioso. Sapeva poco o niente della fuga di Lydia.

“No, non è successo” confermò l'altro guardando ancora Lydia. “Si è limitata ad informare la Regina di voler stare con me e di non avere nessuna intenzione di sposarti, per quanto ti trovasse simpatico.”

“Ha detto così?” chiese Stiles ridacchiando, coprendosi la bocca con la mano.

“Certo! E quando la Regina le ha ordinato di smetterla di fare la bambina viziata, lei le ha dato un ultimatum.”

“Lydia ha dato un ultimatum alla Regina di Inghilterra?” domandò Stiles sbarrando gli occhi. “Così? Senza paura?”

“Senza paura” confermò ancora Jordan, donando l'ennesima occhiata piena d'amore alla compagna.

“ _O mi lasci stare con Jordan in pace o me ne vado_. E' stato strepitoso vedere la Regina così oltraggiata.” Jordan però perse il sorriso. “Purtroppo la Regina le rispose di andarsene e di non farsi vedere mai più. Anche sua madre reagì allo stesso modo poche ore dopo...”

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo. “Non lo sapevo” disse con tono palesemente dispiaciuto.

Jordan annuì. “So che è triste. Ama sua madre, come è giusto che sia. E so che amava anche la Regina, ma ha scelto me e di questo ringrazio dio o chi per lui.”

Stiles poggiò una mano su quella di Jordan, che riposava sulla coscia destra di quest'ultimo. “So che la fai felice. L'ho capito subito appena l'ho guardata negli occhi.”

“Spero che anche tu lo sia” commentò Jordan. Stiles arrossì imbarazzato. “Lydia mi ha raccontato alcune cose e... la tua situazione non è diversa dalla sua penso. Non sono affari miei e non ti sto dicendo di confidarti come me. Solo... non avere paura. A volte il destino riserva grandi sorprese che nessuno può immaginare.”

Stiles corrugò la fronte. Aveva già sentito quella frase da qualche parte, ma quello non la rese meno vera.

Annuì, ponendo fine alla conversazione, giusto in tempo per la fine del tatuaggio.

“Tocca a te Jordan!” ordinò Derek accompagnando il tutto però con un sorriso cordiale.

Stiles spostò lo sguardo verso Lydia, che sorrideva tenendosi il polso medicato. “E' bellissimo! Un capolavoro!”

Derek gonfiò il petto, orgoglioso. “Grazie Principessa” disse accennando un inchino.

Stiles sbarrò gli occhi, di nuovo. Ancora poche ore in quella stanza e sarebbe diventato orbo.

Per fortuna, Derek si concentrò su Jordan e il secondo tatuaggio quindi non lo vide. Ma Lydia si e, con un occhiolino, gli si sedette accanto.

“Lo sa perché gli ho chiesto della privacy, di non dire a nessuno che sarei venuta qui oggi” gli spiegò brevemente. “Da quando me ne sono andata rinunciando a titolo e quant'altro i paparazzi non mi lasciano in pace.”

Stiles annuì, per farle cenno di aver compreso. “Non hai detto di me, vero?” chiese ansioso.

“No, Genim” assicurò la ragazza. “Stiles!” la riprese lui aggressivo.

“Ok, ok stai calmo, Stiles” rispose Lydia nel suo solito tono snob, piegando la testa da un lato ed enfatizzando il suo soprannome.

Stiles grugnì, ma non commentò.

“Per chi mi hai presa?” continuò la Principessa. “So mantenere i segreti, dovresti saperlo.”

Stiles, a quell'uscita veritiera, si ammorbidì. “Lo so” le disse poggiando la mano su quella della ragazza. “Mi dispiace.”

“Perdonato.”

Lydia era raggiante e Stiles ebbe la conferma che la scelta di scappare era stata quella giusta.

“Ti manca mai? Il nostro mondo?” le chiese.

Lydia sospirò. “Ogni tanto... Non fraintendermi. Non mi mancano le regole, i comportamenti da tenere, finalmente posso appoggiare i gomiti sulla tavola senza che qualche insegnate di bon-ton mi bacchetti le dita per correggermi, ma mi manca mia madre e i miei cugini, tutta la famiglia. E il lusso, ovviamente. Passare dall'avere trecento maggiordomi, impiegati e cameriere a nessuna è lievemente scioccante.”

Stiles ridacchiò. “Posso immaginarlo.”

“E il mio cavallo” trillò Lydia agitando l'indice per aria. “Andavo al maneggio almeno quattro volte a settimana e ora non ho neanche i soldi per poter andarci una volta al mese, ma va bene così.”

Stiles abbassò la testa. “Quando ripudiano, lo fanno bene eh?”

“Già” rispose Lydia. “Non mi è rimasto niente. Sto cercando un lavoro, qualcosa, ma è difficile con i giornalisti sempre in attesa di scattarti una foto. Voglio solo stare con Jordan, è così difficile?”

Stiles fece un sorriso triste, ma non disse niente. Come poteva? Conosceva bene la stampa. Avvoltoi sempre pronti a fare soldi alle spalle di gente che era sì famosa, ma normale come chiunque altro.

“Vedrai che prima o poi la smetteranno” cercò di confortarla. “E presto protrai stare con lui tutto il tempo che vuoi e trovare la tua strada.”

Lydia annuì e fece un piccolo sorriso. “Ma dimmi di te!” disse tutto a un tratto. “Che ci fai qui? Quasi mi prendeva un colpo appena sono entrata. Non mi aspettavo di rivederti in generale, figurarsi qui!”

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma rispose a tutte le domande della ragazza, raccontandole la sua storia.

“E così sono qui, ma nessuno sa di me.” Stiles fu attento a tenere un tono di voce basso, per non farsi sentire da Derek. “C'è Scott, ovviamente. I miei non mi avrebbero mai fatto partire completamente da solo, ma lui è mio amico prima che la mia guardia del corpo e mi piace. Mi piace vivere come un ragazzo normale. Vorrei che non finisse mai...”

  
  
 

Alla fine, anche il tatuaggio di Jordan fu completato e lui e Lydia dovettero lasciare lo studio.

Stiles, da buon gentiluomo qual era, accompagnò entrambi fuori, aprendo la porta per la Principessa.

“Spero di sentirti presto” gli disse Lydia uscendo dalla porta, passandogli un bigliettino con su il nuovo numero di telefono. “Sai che sono e sarò sempre dalla tua parte, ok?”

Stiles le sorrise e salutò i due innamorati mandando all'aria educazione e decoro agitando la mano a destra e sinistra. “Ci vediamo!” urlò.

  
  
 

Nessuno si accorse di una figura poco distante, nascosta dietro dei bidoni della spazzatura.

Era un uomo sulla quarantina, con i capelli sale e pepe e molte rughe intorno agli occhi. Era vestito normale, senza nulla in particolare, tranne per la macchina fotografica professionale appesa al collo.

Se Stiles – o Lydia – si fossero girati nella direzione dell'uomo, lo avrebbe di certo riconosciuto.

Si trattava di Reginald Powell, un noto paparazzo di reali e famiglie imparentate con la corona.

William e Kate, la stessa Lydia, i genitori di Stiles e persino Stiles erano stati sue vittime più di una volta.

E ora Reginald non solo aveva beccato l'ex Principessa uscire da uno studio di tatuaggi insieme al bracciante che l'aveva fatta innamorare fino a preferire lui ai soldi e alla corona, ma aveva anche trovato il giovane Principe erede al trono di Danimarca: Genim Stilinski.

Era un'occasione troppo d'oro per lasciarsela sfuggire.

 

 

“Sei stato bravo” disse Derek quando Stiles tornò nello studio.

Il più grande stava ripulendo la postazione, quindi non lo stava proprio guardando negli occhi, ma il tono che aveva usato era gentile e sincero.

Stiles sorrise. “Grazie. Lydia è molto simpatica...” commentò.

Derek sbuffò una risata. “Lo so che sai chi è. Tutti sanno chi lei sia” disse. Stiles ebbe la decenza di arrossire. Effettivamente tutta la vicenda di Lydia aveva fatto scalpore in quasi tutto il mondo e non poteva fingere di non saperlo.

“Si lo so” confermò quindi avvicinandosi a Derek. Stiles teneva le mani dietro la schiena, in una sua classica posa, e guardava cosa stesse facendo il più grande. “Ma mi è simpatica comunque.”

Derek sbuffò ancora una risata. “Si, devo dire che per essere una principessina non è male.”

Stiles sbiancò. “Non... non ti piacciono i reali?” chiese con il cuore scalpitante.

“Non è che non mi piacciono” rispose sincero Derek guardandolo finalmente negli occhi. “Non posso saperlo dato che qui in America non ce ne sono, ma trovo che siano superflui. Non fanno niente tutto il tempo, ma devono comunque essere sostenuti dai sudditi. Molto meglio il Parlamento e una democrazia, così posso scegliere chi deve governare, senza che sia un po' di sangue a determinarlo.”

Quella era la frase più lunga che avesse mai sentito uscire dalla bocca di Derek. E non era di certo molto carina, non nei suoi confronti. Non che Derek sapesse che lo stesse praticamente insultando.

“Emm...” balbettò Stiles indeciso. Non voleva di certo litigare con Derek. E non poteva neanche dirgli la verità, ma il più grande aspettava una risposta. “Non so... magari come Lydia anche altri reali sono diversi...” buttò lì timoroso, riferendosi a se stesso. “Bisognerebbe conoscerli, prima di giudicare.”

Derek strinse pericolosamente gli occhi, e Stiles si immaginò già buttato fuori a calci, senza più la possibilità di ammirare in silenzio lo splendore che era Derek Hale, ma quest'ultimo lo sorprese.

Derek infatti annuì, dandogli ragione. “Può darsi, ma tanto non mi capiterà mai.”

Stiles ridacchiò. “Mai dire mai!” rispose enigmatico guadagnandosi un'occhiata stranita da Derek.

“Emm... ora dovrei andare” disse poi Stiles controllando l'orologio, vedendo che era già ora di cena.

Derek però fece un passo in avanti. “Ti va di ordinare una pizza?” chiese.

Stiles rimase imbambolato per pochi secondi, chiedendosi se avesse sentito bene o se fosse sotto effetto di qualche strana sostanza, ma poi annuì regalando a Derek un piccolo sorriso felice.

“Mi piacerebbe molto.”

  
 

Sorprendentemente Stiles non si sentì affatto a disagio.

Derek non parlava molto, ma stava ad ascoltare. Anche se ogni tanto sfoggiava un cipiglio esasperato che costringeva Stiles a cambiare repentinamente argomento.

Aveva parlato di tutto, Stiles. Dalla situazione politica in medio-oriente, al come fare un buon origami. Fino al fare un confronto tra cibo cinese e quello italiano.

Poi, chissà come – Stiles aveva perso il filo del discorso tempo prima – erano finiti a parlare di tatuaggi.

“Li ho sempre trovati affascinanti” aveva confessato Stiles guardando ovunque tranne che verso Derek, con le guance rosse.

“Quando Scott si è fatto fare il suo sono andato con lui e, devo dirlo, sono stato male a vedere l'ago perforare la sua carne, ma l'ho anche invidiato. Io non potrei mai farlo...”

Stiles aveva espresso quella confessione candidamente, non rendendosi conto dell'errore.

“Perché no?” chiese infatti Derek confuso, masticando una fetta di pizza ai peperoni.

Stiles arrossì ancora. “I miei genitori sai...” disse scegliendo di dire una mezza verità. Effettivamente sua madre, la Regina Claudia, era molto severa su queste cose.  _Noi Reali siamo ad esempio del popolo_  diceva sempre, ammonendo il suo correre a zonzo o i gomiti sul tavolo.  _Dobbiamo mantenere decoro e integrità in ogni momento. Niente orecchini, tatuaggi o gomme da masticare. L'eleganza è una fatica, non una dote con cui si nasce._

E Stiles la ascoltava, ovviamente. Come poteva fare altrimenti? Ma era sempre stato un po' ribelle, fin dalla più tenera età, e quando gli proibivano di fare o dire qualcosa, ecco che Stiles voleva farlo, dirlo, provarlo ad ogni costo. I tatuaggi erano così. Fortunatamente per la Regina, i piercing non lo avevano mai interessato, ma i bei disegni sulle braccia, sui polpacci, sul petto dei bei ragazzi avevano sempre attirato un suo sguardo.

“Sono tipo religiosi o che?” chiese Derek. A quell'uscita Stiles rise di cuore. “Non direi religiosi” spiegò stringendosi nelle spalle. “Ma hanno delle idee e dei principi che devono rispettare, e di conseguenza anche io.”

Derek mugugnò. “Capisco... ma ora non sono qui, no?” disse facendogli l'occhiolino. “Potresti farti un tatuaggio nascosto.”

Stiles arrossì a quell'ammiccamento, ma scosse comunque la testa. “Meglio di no, potrebbero vederlo questa estate, quando tornerò a casa. Non voglio rischiare e finire per incappare nell'ira di mia madre.”

La mise sul divertente, ma non convinse Derek. “Vero che sei Danese...” ragionò. “Me l'ha detto Cora... com'è a casa tua?”

E via ad un altro argomento. Stiles fu felice di rispondere ad ogni domanda di Derek e presto il cielo si oscurò, diventando notte. Nessuno dei due si rese conto del tempo trascorso e quando gettarono un'occhiata all'orologio, entrambi sussultarono quando si resero conto che la mezzanotte era passata già da tempo.

“Oh per la miseria” urlò Stiles recuperando in fretta la giacca. “E' tardissimo, devo tornare al Campus!”

Derek, però, lo bloccò. “No aspetta! La metro sarà già chiusa a quest'ora e andare in giro da solo di notte non è mai una buona idea. Puoi restare qui” gli propose.

A Stiles cadde la borsa dalla spalla, fermandosi nell'incavo del gomito. “Oh ma... non vorrei crearti disturbo...”

Ma Derek non volle sentire ragione. “Dormi in camera mia, io prenderò il divano” sentenziò chiudendo anche la porta dello studio a chiave.

“Fatti una doccia, intanto io cerco qualcosa da prestarti.”

Stiles non poté far altro che annuire, ringraziandolo con un filo di fiato. Non che potesse dire di sentirsi davvero dispiaciuto per quell'offerta tanto premurosa quanto allettante.

  
  
 

Stiles si sentiva leggermente in imbarazzo.

Si stava facendo la doccia più veloce della storia nel bagno più piccolo del mondo, usando prodotti non suoi – che odoravano di lamponi – con dell'acqua appena appena tiepida.

E, come se non bastasse, continuava ad immaginarsi Derek Hale nudo vicino a lui, intento ad insaponare quel suo bellissimo corpo.

Dire che la sua cotta aveva raggiunto il picco era un eufemismo.

Non era la prima volta che Stiles si trovava in una situazione analoga. Gli era già capitato altre volte di trovare dei ragazzi carini, era un principe, non un monaco. Però era comunque inesperto e non sapeva cosa fare, come comportarsi.

Si sentiva completamente fuori posto, ma era anche felice. Per la prima volta non doveva preoccuparsi dei suoi genitori, con un bel ragazzo nei dintorni. Non doveva stare  _sul chi va là_  per paura che uno sguardo durato più a lungo del necessario insospettisse la Regina, che un sorriso troppo aperto o le gote troppo rosse potessero far intuire i suoi pensieri.

Stiles uscì dal bagno velocemente, indossando la maglia lunga che Derek gli aveva passato prima di permettergli di farsi la doccia. Non aveva addosso dei pantaloni – la maglia era lunga per Derek, su di lui, leggermente più minuto e basso, risultava enorme, fino ad arrivargli quasi a metà coscia, comunque copriva quello che doveva coprire, anche se Stiles aveva ancora indosso i boxer.

“Emm...” tentennò. “Ho terminato di usufruire del tuo bagno”.

Derek gli fece un cenno affermativo e si limitò ad oltrepassarlo, andando a sua volta a lavarsi.

Stiles si riscosse alla suoneria del proprio cellulare e si affrettò a rispondere.

Per fortuna si trattava solo di Scott, preoccupato che il suo Principe non fosse ancora tornato.

Ci mise un po' per tranquillizzare l'amico, ma alla fine McCall dovette cedere. Non c'era molto che potesse fare non avendo mezzi di trasporto e neanche l'età per noleggiarne uno.

La telefonata finì giusto mentre Derek fuoriusciva dal bagno, con – Stiles voleva picchiarsi per la situazione da cliché da film a luci rosse nel quale si era cacciato – un asciugamano bianco stretto in vita. Per fortuna, dato che era la vita reale e non una pellicola, la salvietta era abbastanza grande da nascondere le forme private del padrone di casa, ma di certo non nascondeva i bellissimi e solidissimi muscoli del torace.

Il tempo sembrò fermarsi. Stiles osservava Derek con la bocca aperta, sconvolto e accaldato, mentre Derek sembrava il classico cervo illuminato dai fari dell'auto. Bloccato sul posto senza sapere cosa fare.

“Credevo fossi già andato a letto” commentò alla fine Derek.

Stiles corrugò la fronte.  _Con quale logica?_  Voleva chiedere al più grande. Le sue maniere imponevano almeno l'augurare la buona notte, prima di coricarsi.

“Volevo ringraziarti ancora” disse quindi. “Per l'ospitalità che mi stai concedendo e augurarti di dormire bene.”

“Oh...” commentò Derek spiazzato. Sembrava davvero stupito dalla risposta di Stiles, cosa che lasciò altrettanto attonito il Principe.

“Quindi, buona notte, Derek” disse infine Stiles scrollandosi l'imbarazzo di dosso e regalando un sorriso al bel Hale.

“Buona notte anche a te” soffiò Derek di rimando prima che Stiles chiudesse la porta della camera da letto dietro di sé.

Quella sera fu difficile per Stiles addormentarsi. Il letto era troppo duro, il cuscino troppo morbido e la maglietta continuava ad alzarsi, scoprendo sempre di più le sue cosce dandogli fastidio.

Ma alla fine, alle prime ore dell'alba, riuscì a prendere finalmente sonno, cullato dal cigolio delle molle del divano nell'altra stanza, dove Derek sembrava soffrire d'insonnia.

 

 

xxx

 

 

Ben presto Derek e Stiles entrarono in una routine. Dapprima il motore di quella nuova amicizia sembrava vecchio, arrugginito e cigolante, ma con cura e tempo iniziò ad ingranare sempre di più, fino a potersi definire ben oliato.

La prima volta che uscirono tutti insieme come un gruppo fu dopo che Isaac ebbe terminato le sue ore di lavoro. Derek aveva fatto un lavoro sublime con il tatuaggio del giovane Lahey; ricordava molto quello di Scott, si trattava sempre di due linee sul braccio – sinistro per Scott e destro per Isaac – ma era diverso, comunque personale. **[7]**

La sera Cora propose di festeggiare andando a mangiare da PizzaHut tutti e cinque insieme e Derek, incredibilmente, accettò.

Così erano finiti in quella strana pizzeria troppo caotica e colorata a parlare con la bocca piena.

Isaac non aveva fatto altro che ciarlare entusiasta del suo nuovo marchio, sotto lo sguardo attento e imbarazzato, ma anche lusingato di Scott. Cora si era presto estraniata dal gruppo per chattare con due ragazze che aveva iniziato a frequentare all'università e che erano presto diventate sue amiche, mentre Stiles si era ritrovato con Derek. Era la prima volta che si vedevano dopo la serata passata insieme. Stiles era ancora un po' imbarazzato, ma era contento di essere al fianco di Derek che, anche se silenzioso, si era rivelato attento e premuroso, come quando si era alzato, senza che Stiles gli chiedesse alcunché, per andare a prendergli altri tovagliolini extra.

E dopo quella serata, Derek era entrato ufficialmente in quel gruppo particolare, creato quasi per caso e da fortunate coincidenze.

Erano andati al cinema, al bowling, ancora a cena fuori, a paintball – cosa che aveva procurato a Stiles parecchi lividi – ancora al cinema. Derek presto era diventato una presenza costante nella vita di Stiles e Stiles si era insinuato prepotentemente in quella di Derek, senza lasciargli scampo.

  
  
 

Stiles ben presto si accorse che adorava passare i pomeriggi allo studio di Derek, studiando o semplicemente chiacchierando con tutti i clienti e pazzoidi che passavano di lì e quindi non si fece più di tante paranoie ad andare là ogni pomeriggio. Derek era sempre scorbutico, silenzioso e sembrava che le sue sopracciglia fossero più brave nell'esprimersi di Derek stesso, ma funzionava. Derek aveva persino regalato una chiave del suo appartamento/studio di modo che non fosse costretto ad aprirgli la porta ogni giorno.

Fin da quella mattina di gennaio quando Derek aveva preparato una colazione accettabile si era come instaurato un rapporto solido. Fatto di parole da parte di Stiles e silenzi espressivi da parte di Derek.

Delle volte a Stiles sembrava che Derek ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti. Ormai Stiles aveva ammesso a se stesso e anche a Scott e Isaac che non gli era di certo indifferente il più grande degli Hale e che poteva senza dubbio innamorarsi, se non lo era già.

Ma Derek era l'incognita. Qualche volta Stiles lo beccava a fissarlo. Quando sistemava le carte e le fatture che Derek gettava alla rinfusa in un cassetto, quando stava studiando mangiucchiando la sua matita. Le occasioni erano le più disparate, eppure Derek scostava lo sguardo quando Stiles lo beccava sul fatto. In più non aveva mai fatto una mossa per far capire definitivamente a Stiles che voleva di più di una semplice amicizia. Quindi Stiles si sentiva in stallo. Da una parte era conscio che durante l'estate, quando sarebbe tornato a casa, i suoi genitori lo avrebbero obbligato a sposarsi con Malia. Probabilmente non sarebbe più tornato in America, ma dall'altra – appunto perché il tempo a sua disposizione era quasi agli sgoccioli – voleva provarci con Derek. Voleva vedere com'era, come sarebbe stato vivere davvero, essere felici sul serio, prima di dire addio a tutto.

  
 

Quello che Stiles non sapeva però era che Derek – notando i suoi modi gentili e fin troppo educati – aveva iniziato a sospettare di lui. Aveva iniziato ad indagare, cercando notizie di Stiles Stilinski, ma non aveva trovato nulla. Non era un bravo detective alla fin fine.

Quello che però non aveva messo in conto era che, più passava tempo con Stiles, più se ne invaghiva, più se ne innamorava.

Stiles era buono. Aveva un cuore gentile, sempre pronto ad aiutare Cora con lo studio, Isaac con i suoi problemi economici, Scott con qualsiasi cosa. E aiutava lui con le fatture.

Aveva modi impeccabili, regali quasi. Derek non aveva mai visto qualcuno mangiare una pizza con i due mignoli alzati, eppure Stiles lo aveva fatto.

Aveva un gergo e un modo di esprimersi più maturi rispetto a quello dei ragazzi della sua età e in un paio di occasioni aveva citato autori che Derek non aveva neanche mai sentito – e lui si era laureato in storia e letteratura.

Successe una sera. Stiles, come al solito, si era recato allo studio per passare un po' di tempo con Derek ed erano finiti a parlare fino a tardi.

Era successo altre volte, dopo la prima sera e Derek aveva sempre ospitato Stiles più che volentieri, ma quella sera la proposta del più piccolo lo spiazzò, ma lo rese anche incredibilmente felice.

“Mi sento in colpa” disse Stiles. “Ogni volta che mi fermo fino a tardi sei così gentile a cedermi il tuo letto, se vuoi possiamo dividerlo. E' abbastanza grande per tutti e due non trovi?”

Derek aveva accettato subito. Come poteva dire di no a quel bellissimo ragazzo che gli aveva fatto battere forte il cuore? Stiles aveva la guance rosse di imbarazzo e negli occhi Derek ci lesse la speranza.

Stiles indossava la solita maglietta di Derek, ormai ribattezzata come pigiama, mentre il padrone di casa portava solo un paio di pantaloni; la primavera si stava avvicinando e la stanza di Derek tendeva a scaldarsi molto velocemente.

Erano impacciati, Stiles era girato su un fianco, verso Derek che, invece, fissava il soffitto.

“Come mai hai deciso di diventare un tatuatore? Cora mi ha detto che hai studiato per diventare archeologo.”

Derek fu felice di quella domanda. Era imbarazzo e il sonno tardava ad arrivare. Si girò anche lui, per guardare Stiles in viso.

“Non saprei...” rispose sinceramente avvicinandosi impercettibilmente. “Mi è sempre piaciuta la storia e leggere, lo faccio anche adesso” spiegò facendo un lieve cenno della testa per indicare la libreria stracolma di libri che teneva appoggiata alla parete di fronte al letto. Stiles ridacchiò, avvicinandosi un poco. Ora erano a pochi centimetri di distanza.

“Un giorno ho semplicemente capito che non mi sarebbe piaciuto leggere e studiare per vivere. E' una passione, ma non riesco a immaginarmi a farla sempre, invece disegnare si. Per questo... tatuatore. Se fossimo stati in un altro tempo mi sarei dato alla pittura ad olio.”

“Un giovane Van Gogh!” lo prese in giro Stiles. “Basta che non ti tagli un orecchio o qualche altra parte del corpo, poi puoi fare l'artista come e quanto ti piace.”

Quell'affermazione strappò un sorriso divertito a Derek, che portò Stiles a farsi ancora più vicino.

Derek lo notò e portò istintivamente una mano sul fianco del più piccolo.

“Stiles...” sussurrò.

Stiles non perse tempo. Voleva Derek, voleva vivere, essere libero, così lo fece.

Stiles poggiò delicatamente le labbra su quelle più screpolate di Derek, dandogli un bacio morbido e dolce, senza pretese.

Derek ne rimase all'inizio sconvolto, ma si riprese in fretta. Mise più pressione, trasformando il bacio, rendendolo più intenso, ricambiato.

Le labbra iniziarono a muoversi, succhiando, lambendo con la lingua, esplorando.

Il bacio sembrò non finire mai, e di fatto fu così. Presero solo piccole pause necessarie per respirare, prima di rituffarsi l'uno nel sapore, nella morbidezza dell'altro.

“Derek...” sussurrò Stiles. “Non sai da quanto volevo...” fu interrotto da un bacio. “Mi piaci da così tanto che...” Derek lo baciò di nuovo.

“Anche per me, Stiles” ammise il più grande prima di poggiare di nuovo le labbra sul più piccolo.

“Anche io.”

Stiles non ebbe bisogno di altro. Sorrise rischiando quasi che Derek gli baciasse i denti più che le labbra, ma non poté trattenersi.

Fu la serata migliore della sua vita.

Non andarono oltre. Si limitarono a stringersi e baciarsi ancora e ancora. Parlando, anche.

Affrontarono il discorso, i loro sentimenti, quello che volevano.

Stiles fu costretto a mentire ancora. Non poteva dire la verità a Derek, non prima di aver parlato con i suoi genitori faccia a faccia. Avrebbe detto loro di non voler sposare Malia, avrebbe confessato la sua omosessualità e se i Reali si sarebbero comportati come la famiglia di Lydia, Stiles se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione. Derek, nel suo cuore, era troppo importante per pensare di rinunciarci, era troppo felice per scegliere di non esserlo più nel futuro. Ora capiva meglio Lydia. Capiva la sua scelta. Il cuore è ribelle. Non può essere comandato o domato. E' libero e va dove trova l'amore, sempre.

  
 

Per Stiles fu una novità essere fidanzato. E con nientepopodimeno che Derek 'Sogno erotico in carne e ossa' Hale.

Non cambiò molto, tranne che si aggiunsero i baci, gli abbracci, le carezze e, finalmente, le occhiate imbambolate ricambiate. E i sorrisi. Stiles era innamorato pazzo dei sorrisi che Derek gli donava.

Stiles era felice, finalmente.

 

Un'altra svolta avvenne però, ancora una volta, per mano di Cora.

Le ragazze con le quali ormai passava la maggior parte delle mattine erano alcune sorelle di una confraternita, la Kappa Kappa Tau **[8]** , ed era stata già invitata ad un paio di feste o pigiama party, ma quel sabato sera ci sarebbe stata la festa del secolo dopo quella dello Spring Break **[9]**.

Stiles ci aveva messo un po' di tempo a capire tutte quelle strane usanze americane, come quella di fare una pausa di una settimana proprio a inizio primavera. Per lui non aveva senso.

Comunque, Cora non aveva fatto altro che ciarlare di quella fantastica festa, di tutto l'alcool gratis che ci sarebbe stato, dei bei ragazzi, degli scivoli ad acqua e tanti altri giochi, anche una bancarella di baci si vociferava. Inoltre, mancavano poco meno di due settimane dalla fine ufficiale dell'anno scolastico e quel party sarebbe stato anche l'ultimo, almeno fino a Settembre.

Scott ne era stato entusiasta e aveva subito accettato di partecipare, così come Isaac. Stiles aveva tentennato, non così sicuro di voler mischiarsi tra adolescenti americani ubriachi, mentre Derek aveva rifilato alla sorella un secco e determinato “no”.

Alla fine Stiles aveva ceduto, Derek no. Stiles si sentiva ancora meno felice di partecipare al party senza Derek, ma ormai aveva dato la sua parola. A nulla erano valse le suppliche del più piccolo, semplicemente Derek si era già sorbito quella parte di avventura e aveva giurato che mai e poi mai vi avrebbe ancora preso parte.

Così Stiles aveva messo il broncio, baciato via dalle morbide labbra di Derek, ed era andato alla festa.

  
  
 

Il giardino della grande villa della confraternita era pieno di persone. Quasi si faceva fatica a respirare, nonostante fossero all'aperto. Barilotti di birra erano in ogni angolo, pronti per far spillare il loro nettare giallo in quei ridicoli bicchieri rossi con bordo bianco.

La bancarella dei baci c'era, effettivamente, ma nessuno si era preso la briga di starvi dietro, cosa che trasformò quel banco in una sorta di poggia vestiti o borse.

Stiles si sentiva euforico. Aveva perso di vista Cora, ma al suo fianco aveva ancora Scott – vigile e tranquillo – e Isaac, ubriaco marcio. Anche Stiles si era concesso un paio di birre e si sentiva moderatamente brillo. Riusciva ancora a camminare in linea retta e a parlare senza commettere errori, ma la sua testa era leggera e il suo sorriso era perenne sul suo volto, nonostante gli spintoni che gli venivano rifilati da chi aveva preso a ballare seguendo le note di una canzone di Rihanna.

“E' fighissimo!” urlò Isaac all'orecchio di Stiles stringendogli il gomito. “Voglio provare lo scivolo d'acqua, ci state?”

Scott scosse la testa. “No, meglio di no. E neanche Stiles. Tu vai se vuoi.”

All'uscita dell'amico, Stiles si rabbuiò. “No! Col cavolo Scotty! Io ci voglio provare.”

Forse Stiles era più ubriaco di quanto pensasse.

Scott alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli parlò in un orecchio: “Stiles, non sappiamo cosa potrebbe succedere. Se qualcuno dovesse riconoscerti o che. Sei comunque il Principe Erede al Trono di Danimarca, devi mantenere un certo contegno. Lo so che vuoi divertirti e va bene, ma potresti cadere, farti male. Io devo proteggerti e già in questa folla è difficile, lo scivolo no.”

Scott aveva ragione. E quando assumeva quel tono da  _guardia del corpo_  Stiles sapeva di doverlo ascoltare, ma l'alcool non è un amico della ragione, non lo è mai stato.

“Io ci andrò, su quello scivolo” replicò Stiles stizzito. “Lasciami andare, è un ordine.”

Scott guardò Stiles punto sul vivo, con la mascella stretta tra i denti. “Come vuole, Principe” gli bisbigliò prima di lasciarlo andare.

Stiles si pentì praticamente subito delle sue parole, ma ormai erano state dette e Isaac aveva preso a strattonarlo per la maglietta. “Andiamo allora?” Per fortuna il ragazzo era talmente ubriaco che non si era accorto dello scambio tra i due Danesi.

“Si, andiamo” rispose Stiles, ma guardando Scott dispiaciuto.

  
  
 

Quello che ne Scott, ne Stiles sapevano era che il giornalista Reginald Powell li aveva seguiti. Non solo in quell'occasione, ma spiava il Principe di Danimarca da mesi, fin dalla prima volta che lo vide fuori dallo studio di Derek.

Aveva foto di tutti e cinque i ragazzi, delle loro uscite, dei sorrisi che Stiles scambiava con Derek.

Aveva una vera e propria inchiesta, pronta per sbatterla sul giornale che avrebbe fatto l'offerta migliore.

Aveva solo bisogno di una singola foto compromettente.

 

 

La grande villa delle Kappa Kappa Tau era praticamente in cima ad una collina, quindi era lì che le sorelle avevano sistemato quello che si poteva definire solo come scivolo. In realtà di trattava solo di un telo steso in discesa bagnato continuamente d'acqua, dove le persone si potevano sedere, stendere, lanciare e semplicemente scivolare.

Stiles, dalla cima, guardava verso il basso dubbioso. “Sei certo che sia sicuro?” chiese ad uno Isaac ridacchiante, che aspettava il suo turno. “Certo!” rispose l'amico. “Non vedi in quanti l'hanno provato e stanno bene?”

Stiles mugugnò ancora, dubbioso. “Non è perché la gente salta in un pozzo e non si fa male allora lo devo fare anche io...” ragionò prendendo ad esempio una vecchia frase che soleva dirgli la propria nonna, quando voleva imitare Superman in Tv.

Ma Isaac sbuffò. “Senti, io lo voglio fare, tu puoi stare qui, pollo!”

Stiles aprì la bocca scioccato. “Tu stai dando del pollo a me?” chiese oltraggiato. “Come  _osi_?”

Isaac ridacchiò ancora mentre osservava un ragazzo scivolare giù con le ginocchia. “Seguimi se hai il coraggio!” urlò prima di lanciarsi di pancia.

Stiles non se lo fece ripetere. Con un mezzo ringhio, si lanciò anche lui imitando la posizione di Isaac. Quasi si fece male, ma riuscì a darsi la spinta necessaria.

Era una sensazione bellissima. Si sentiva bagnato fin dentro le ossa, ma ne valeva la pena. Era la cosa più assurda che avesse mai fatto.

Urlò con tutto il fiato, prima di finire di faccia nella pozza a fine scivolo, dove tutti si fermavano e dove lo stava aspettando Isaac.

“Bello?” gli chiese Isaac urlando mentre si rialzava. Stiles annuì, ancora ridendo, cercando di imitare il suo amico e di liberare la pista. Purtroppo non era mai stato molto coordinato e rischiò di scivolare: le suole delle sue all star erano completamente zuppe e non gli davano aderenza con il suolo.

Più per istinto che per altro, afferrò la prima cosa che si ritrovò davanti, la stoffa della tuta che indossava Isaac. Nell'euforia non si accorse però che la tuta era più larga di quanto pensasse e che i pantaloni dell'amico erano scesi fino a metà coscia. Non se ne preoccupò, e non lo fece neanche Isaac. Perché avrebbero dovuto?

 

 

 

Reginald Powell sorrise trionfante mentre scattava la foto del secolo. Il Principe di Danimarca ed Erede al Trono evidentemente ubriaco che spogliava un ragazzo in pubblico ad una festa universitaria in America era una chicca troppo buona per lasciarsela sfuggire.

Ora aveva in mano tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno per vendere le foto. Sarebbe diventato milionario con quello scoop.

“Uuups!” disse ridacchiando. “Mi sa che qualcuno sarà presto nei guai...”

 

xxx

 

 

La mattina dopo Stiles si svegliò nel proprio letto al campus, tranquillo e beato. Aveva solo un leggero mal di testa, ma niente che un'aspirina non potesse guarire.

Si stava giusto lavando i denti, chiedendosi dove fosse finito Isaac, quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare.

Non fece in tempo a rispondere alla prima chiamata che subito ne partì una seconda.

Stiles restò immobile a fissare il telefono; quella situazione era strana, di solito di lo chiamava erano solo il Re e la Regina, tutti gli altri usavano sms.

Si preoccupò quando, non rispondendo alla seconda telefonata, ne arrivò una terza, questa volta da Lydia.

Lui e la ragazza si erano scambiati molti messaggi da quando si erano incontrati da Derek. Lydia era un ragazza capace di ascoltare, attenta e dava sempre buoni consigli, ma anche con lei di solito messaggiava, non parlava al telefono. Stranito, stava quasi per accettare la chiamata quando Scott piombò in camera.

“Siamo nella merda!” esordì con gli occhi sbarrati, agitando un giornaletto.

Stiles confuso, chiese spiegazioni.

“Ieri, ti hanno visto alla festa. Ti hanno riconosciuto e ti hanno scattato delle foto. Si vede che tiri giù i pantaloni ad Isaac!”

Scott non aveva quasi preso fiato, troppo intento a farsi prendere dal panico.

Tutto il poco colore che Stiles aveva in volto sembrò volatilizzarsi, lasciandolo bianco cadaverico.

Allungò una mano tremante verso il giornale e si fece ancora più bianco quando vide le foto.

Non solo era in copertina – la foto lo ritraeva allegro e decisamente brillo mentre si aggrappava ad Isaac alla base dello scivolo – ma gli avevano dedicato bel sette pagine all'interno.

Lì c'erano foto di lui con Derek, con Isaac, Scott e Cora. Lui che rideva, sorrideva, abbracciava e baciava il più grande degli Hale, ma la cosa peggiore era il titolo:  _Il Giovane Erede al Trono di Danimarca, sorprendente Coming-Out!_

Stiles sedette sul bordo del proprio letto mentre Scott continuava a camminare avanti e indietro. Il telefono continuò a squillare, ma non lo sentiva, era troppo preso ad ascoltare il rumore dei suoi sogni, del suo cuore, rompersi in mille pezzi.

“E' tutto finito” sussurrò.

 

 

Stiles si era trasferito nella camera singola di Scott. Aveva spento il telefono, chiuso le imposte e la porta. Non voleva vedere, sentire e parlare con nessuno, men che meno con i suoi genitori.

Sapeva che Cora ed Isaac erano passati, volevano parlargli e chiedere spiegazioni, ma Stiles non se la sentiva, per il momento.

Lydia aveva chiamato mille volte, ma non aveva risposto neanche a lei. L'unica persona con la quale voleva parlare, farsi stringere, era Derek, ma il più grande non si era fatto vedere o sentire. Sembrava sparito.

Un bussare alla porta lo distrasse dalla sua autocommiserazione. La stampa aveva accerchiato il campus, ma per fortuna non poteva entrare nei dormitori, quindi si trattava di uno dei suoi tre amici.

“Scott, Isaac o Cora, chiunque sia vattene, voglio stare solo” urlò senza alzarsi dal letto, ma il bussare persistette.

“Ho detto vattene!” urlò ancora, lanciando una scarpa. La voce che provenne però oltre la porta fermò qualsiasi altra reticenza.

“Fammi entrare, idiota!”

“Lydia?” chiese per essere sicuro.

“E chi altri?” rispose ancora la voce dietro al porta. “Ora apri prima che chieda al tuo tirapiedi con la mascella storta di buttare giù la porta.”

Stiles si alzò di fretta e furia: aveva imparato a conoscere Lydia e sapeva che non minacciava mai a vuoto.

“Che ci fai qui?” chiese quando aprendo la porta si ritrovò davanti la Principessa diseredata, bella ed elegante come sempre.

Indossava un vestitino verde, abbinato ai suoi occhi, che le arrivava alle ginocchia, stretto in vita. La borsa e le scarpe erano bianche.

Stiles si sentì inadeguato nella sua tuta vecchia e grigia e con una maglietta di Scott.

“Non mi rispondi al telefono, cosa avrei dovuto fare secondo te?” disse accomodandosi sull'unica sedia disponibile.

“Sono venuta per obbligarti ad affrontare la situazione.”

Stiles scosse la testa. “No, non voglio e non mi farai cambiare idea.”

“Stiles” iniziò la ragazza con tono accondiscendente. “So che hai paura, lo so. Ma non puoi permettere che vincano loro. Devi affrontare la stampa, i tuoi amici, il tuo ragazzo e poi i tuoi genitori. Non puoi nasconderti per sempre.”

Stiles abbassò la testa, tornando a sedersi sul letto. “Lo so che non posso scappare, ma ho paura.”

Lydia annuì, ma non disse nulla.

“Ho paura che Cora ed Isaac mi guardino diversamente, che Derek sia furioso con me per avergli mentito. E i miei genitori... ho paura che mi caccino. Io li amo, nonostante tutto.”

Lydia annuì ancora, allungandosi per prendere la sua mano. “So come ti senti.”

“Non voglio perdere nessuno” ammise Stiles.

“Dovrai affrontare il mondo prima o poi e, lascia che te lo dica, meglio prima. Parla con i tuoi amici, vedrai che non cambieranno atteggiamento o idea su di te e, anche se lo facessero, vuol dire che non sono davvero tuoi amici, no? Avrai sempre me e Scott.”

Stiles annuì. “Hai ragione, lo so che hai ragione. Ma domani, d'accordo?”

Prima che Lydia aprisse ancora bocca, Stiles la bloccò. “Dammi ancora un giorno per riordinare le idee e il coraggio. Domani mattina parlerò con loro, te lo prometto.”

“E tu mantieni sempre le promesse” sussurrò la ragazza dando la sua benedizione.

“Buona fortuna Stiles” disse prima di alzarsi e regalare un bacio sulla guancia all'amico. “Se hai bisogno di me, basta che mi chiami va bene?”

“Grazie Lyds” disse il Principe, prima di chiudere la porta dietro la sua ex fidanzata per poi ributtarsi sul letto, a pensare.

“Domani.”

 

Fedele alla sua promessa, il giorno successivo, Stiles si alzò di buon ora, si lavò e si vestì come se fosse Genim, non Stiles. Ormai doveva abbandonare il suo personaggio e tornare ad essere il principe, almeno esteriormente, per fronteggiare la stampa.

“Amico, sono contento che sei uscito. Ero stufo di lasciarti il cibo fuori dalla porta” lo accolse Scott abbracciandolo forte.

Stiles si rilassò un pochino nell'abbraccio e nel profumo famigliare del giovane McCall e regalò un sorriso a Cora e Isaac quando si staccò.

“Così...” iniziò, ma Cora lo interruppe dandogli un pungo sulla spalla.

“Brutto idiota che non sei altro!” lo aggredì, per poi abbracciarlo stretto. “Capisco che non ce l'hai detto, ma come hai potuto anche solo pensare che ti avremmo trattato diversamente? Tu sei Stiles, Principe o no.”

Stiles aveva le lacrime agli occhi. “Grazie” disse sinceramente. “Scusate se ho dubitato di voi, ma avevo paura.”

Isaac si fece avanti, affiancando Cora. “Hey, se avessi saputo che sei ricco sfondato ti avrei fatto sempre pagare la cena, anziché fare sempre a turno!”

Quella battuta spezzò l'atmosfera e tutti e quattro si ritrovarono a ridere come qualche settimana fa.

“Adesso potrò dire di essere il ragazzo a cui il Principe di Danimarca ha tirato giù i pantaloni in pubblico!” scherzò ancora Isaac. “Ragazzi, sono famoso!”

“Perché sei vestito così?” chiese poi Cora. “Anche Scott ha un completo nero, ma non vuole dirci nulla.”

Stiles arrossì un poco. Indossava un completo giacca e cravatta di Armani blu notte con camicia bianca per la conferenza stampa che avrebbe tenuto da lì a poco, ma nonostante fosse trapelata la sua vera identità, nessuno sapeva niente di Scott.

“Tra poco parlerò con i giornalisti, così se ne andranno. Scott è la mia guardia del corpo” spiegò semplicemente.

Cora e Isaac sbarrarono gli occhi a quell'uscita. “Wow! Sei ancora più figo, amico!” ammise Isaac, arrossendo di botto.

Stiles ridacchiò, seguito da Cora.

“Ha la licenza di uccidere, stai attento” lo mise in guardia Stiles, ma Isaac non lo ascoltò, troppo preso a fare gli occhi dolci a Scott.

Stiles li guardò con dolcezza. Non aveva mai pensato che a Scott interessassero anche i ragazzi, ma come si comportava con Isaac era un indizio abbastanza evidente. Sperava che, almeno loro, avrebbero trovato la felicità. Per la propria, non osava sperare troppo.

“Bene” esordì alla fine interrompendo le risate. Cora e Isaac gli avevano risollevato il morale ed era felice di aver ascoltato il consiglio di Lydia, ma ora doveva affrontare bestia ben più cattiva. “E' il momento per la conferenza stampa”.

Cora lo guardò con una smorfia di solidarietà. “Non so com'è, ma posso immaginarlo. Buona fortuna” disse stringendogli una mano e, dopo una pacca da Isaac, si avviò all'entrata dei dormitori, seguito da Scotto, dove il preside aveva piazzato una sorta di banchetto – a Stiles ricordava molto quello dei discorsi dei sindaci nei film americani – in cima alla scalinata. Sotto, vi sarebbero stati i giornalisti, pronti a fargli le domande.

Appena mise piede fuori dalle porte, i flash lo abbagliarono. Dovette socchiudere gli occhi, resistendo all'impulso di farsi schermo con la mano, e avanzò lento.

Quando raggiunse il leggio, si aggrappò al bordo in legno come se stesse affogando e quell'appoggio fosse il suo salvagente.

“Buon giorno” esordì sentendo il cuore martellare. Scott era dietro di lui e la sua presenza era rassicurante, ma doveva comunque restare concentrato. “Grazie per aver aspettato.”

Altri flash lo abbagliarono, ma poi iniziarono le domande.

La prima che Stiles indicò fu una donna con i capelli rossi, piuttosto bassina, ma agguerrita, dato che aveva sgomitato per alzare la mano più in alto di tutti.

“Sarah Wilson, New York Post” si presentò. La voce della donna risuonò grazie al microfono e Stiles ringraziò questo fatto. Una volta, quando aveva circa quindici anni, aveva partecipato a una conferenza insieme ai propri genitori, ma senza microfoni. Quando un giornalista gli aveva fatto una domanda e Stiles non era riuscito a sentire bene erano usciti articoli a bizzeffe su probabili problemi all'udito del Principino di Danimarca.

“Chi è il ragazzo che in molte foto appare accanto a Lei?” chiese diretta, assottigliando gli occhi in attesa di una risposta.

Stiles quasi sbuffò. Avevano iniziato attaccandolo direttamente, neanche un “come ti trovi in America?” di cortesia.

“Un mio caro amico che ho conosciuto qui a New York” rispose evasivo e secco, indicando poi un uomo per non dare modo a Sarah Wilson di ribattere.

“Salve, Michael Brown, USA Today.” Aveva i capelli sale e pepe, tagliati corti. Era alto, ma poco piazzato e portava gli occhiali. Stiles lo aveva indicato perché gli ispirava simpatia.

“Volevo sapere... è a conoscenza che in America l'età per bere è di 21 anni, anziché sedici o diciotto come nel suo Paese? Lei ne ha diciannove se non erro e di fatto ha commesso un reato.”

Ora Stiles non lo trovava poi così simpatico.

Restò impassibile. “Si, ne ero a conoscenza, grazie. Lei con la giacca verde, prego.”

Stiles percepì Scott sorridere divertito. Ormai Stiles aveva imparato come manipolare i giornalisti. Il trucco stava nel rispondere alla domanda diretta. Brown aveva chiesto se Stiles ne fosse a conoscenza, e Stiles aveva semplicemente risposto di si. Di fatto, aveva replicato correttamente senza sbilanciarsi.

“Joseph Flintstone **[10]**  per The Guardian.” Stiles si fece più attento. Credeva che ci fossero solo giornalisti americani, ma il Guardian era Britannico. Si chiese se ci fosse qualche rappresentate del Politiken **[11]** , il quotidiano di informazione più diffuso in Danimarca.

“Come mai nessuno sapeva della sua permanenza negli Stati Uniti?”

Stiles gli regalò un vero sorriso. “Per questioni di sicurezza” spiegò brevemente. “Sono venuto qui a studiare, ampliando la mia istruzione.”

Stiles sorrise ancora quando il giornalista fu così educato tanto tale da ringraziarlo per la sua risposta.

Successivamente indicò un'altra donna, bionda con una giacca elegante blu.

L'intervista andò avanti per quasi un'ora. Non aveva indicato tutti i giornalisti, ma solo la maggior parte, cercando di alternare tra uomo e donna per non ricevere insulti maschilisti o chissà che altre invenzioni fasulle. Le domande erano state invasive. Almeno un paio di giornalisti, tra cui uno spagnolo, lo avevano pressato per sapere di più su Derek, ma Stiles era sempre riuscito ad evitare quella palla curva.

Altri avevano fatto domande sensate sulla sua istruzione e perché avesse preferito quella Americana piuttosto che quella Danese, ma Stiles aveva dalla sua parte la scusa di migliorare la lingua, e quale modo migliore per farlo se non andare ad abitare in un Paese dove la lingua parlata era l'inglese?

Alla fine, Stiles ne uscì distrutto. Riuscì a mantenere il contegno fino alla camera di Scott, ma appena la porta si fu chiusa alle sue spalle, crollò sul letto, sfinito.

“Dio... che mal di testa” commentò, poco prima di addormentarsi, senza neanche togliersi le scarpe. Accolse l'oblio con un sospiro di sollievo. Dopo tutto, poteva ancora nascondersi ancora per un po', almeno dai suoi genitori.

  
  
 

L'oblio fu spazzato via da Cora.

Ormai Stiles aveva accettato che la ragazza fosse sempre promotrice di cambiamenti e svolte.

Si era fatta strada nella camera di Scott come un tornado. Aveva aperto la porta, facendola sbattere contro il muro, poi si era diretta verso Stiles, ancora sdraiato scompostamente – e vestito – sul letto e lo aveva scosso quasi facendolo cadere per terra.

“Svegliati Stiles! Ti devi muovere! Sveglia, sveglia, sveglia, sveglia!” aveva urlato.

Stiles, intontito, non aveva avuto scelta e quando aveva aperto gli occhi si era ritrovato a un centimetro dal suo naso il telefono dell'amica.

“Cora... che vuoi?” chiese mettendosi seduto. Aveva dormito si e no un'ora ed era ancora mattina, anche se mancava poco all'ora di pranzo.

“Leggi!” ordinò la giovane Hale piazzandogli in mano l'apparecchio. “Si tratta di Derek! Mi ha scritto che vuole partire per tornare a casa, a Beacon Hills, California. Devi andare da lui, subito!”

Stiles sbarrò gli occhi. “Cosa? Per... perché? Vuole... non mi vuole neanche parlare prima di scappare?” chiese con un nodo alla gola.

“Non mi ha mai neanche chiamato da quando è uscito l'articolo...”

Cora sbuffò. “Perché mio fratello è un idiota e tu devi andare da lui, adesso! Cascasse il mondo, voi due avrete un confronto! Quindi muoviti! Dobbiamo prendere la metro!”

Stiles balzò in piedi, determinato. Afferrò il portafoglio, il telefono e prese per mano Cora. “Muoviti, non abbiamo tempo da perdere!”

  
  
 

Per fortuna, dei giornalisti non vi era più traccia. Forse nessuno si aspettava che Stiles uscisse dalla sicurezza del campus così in fretta.

“Perché se ne sta andando?” chiese ancora una volta Stiles quando lui e Cora furono sulla metro, diretti allo studio di Derek.

Cora sbuffò ancora. “Mio fratello sembra grosso e spaventoso delle volte, ma è un fifone della peggior specie” gli confidò. “Ha paura di affezionarsi e di vedere la persona a cui tiene, tu per l'esattezza, scivolargli via. Credo si sia spaventato della tua vera identità. Ha paura che tu lo lascerai per tornartene in Danimarca per compiere di tuoi doveri di Erede al Trono.”

Quando Stiles non replicò e, anzi, abbassò la testa, Cora lo guardò oltraggiata. “Oh mio dio! Tu vuoi davvero lasciarlo per fare quello che vogliono di tuoi genitori!”

“Cosa vuoi che faccia?” sussurrò Stiles guardandosi intorno, ma nessuno stava prestando loro ascolto. “Io  _sono_  l'Erede al Trono. E i miei vogliono che sposi una duchessa per procreare tanti altri successori. Come posso dir loro che amo un uomo? Non accetterebbero mai e mi caccerebbero via, come con Lydia...”

“La ragazza che è venuta l'altro giorno?” chiese Cora curiosa. “E' una duchessa anche lei?”

Stiles fece un mezzo sorriso. “Lei è la Principessa Lydia Mary Charlotte Martin di Windsor. La Regina di Inghilterra è sua zia.”

“Cosa?!” quasi urlò Cora. “Le ho detto che il vestito che indossava non le rendeva giustizia! Oh mio dio!”

Stiles scoppiò a ridere, facendo infuriare Cora ancora di più. “Bastardo, dovevi dirmelo! Che figura di merda, è tutta colpa tua!”

“Dai, Lydia è più alla mano di quanto pensassi e poi non può più farti tagliare la testa.”

Cora fece una smorfia. “Hai detto che l'hanno cacciata?” chiese poi interessata.

Stiles annuì, aggrappandosi ancora di più al palo della metro. “Si è innamorata di un giovane plebeo e i suoi l'hanno diseredata.”

“E' stata coraggiosa” commentò distrattamente Cora.

“Molto. Ma non so se io posso farlo. Come posso scegliere Derek? Lui è un salto nel vuoto, bellissimo, ma potrebbe anche finire domani e allora cosa farei? Mi ritroverei solo. E non voglio neanche dare questo peso a Derek. Saprebbe che ho scelto lui piuttosto che i miei e se un giorno non dovesse più amarmi, ma restasse comunque con me per il mio gesto? Non voglio che stia con me perché deve, per una sorta di responsabilità. Voglio che stia con me perché mi ama.”

“Non avevo pensato a questo fatto” commentò Cora. “E per quanto posso assicurarti che Derek è irrimediabilmente preso, per non dire stra innamorato, di te non posso neanche dirti che un domani questo amore finirà. E' il rischio che tutte le persone innamorate devono accettare. Ma so com'è fatto Derek e so che si sentirà in colpa per farti scegliere. Credo che sia per questo che voglia andare via, così tu non dovrai scegliere, lo farà lui. Ti lascerà libero.”

“Ma io non voglio separarmi da lui. Io lo amo Cora” ammise finalmente Stiles.

“Lo so, tesoro. Per questo ti sto aiutando, te e quello zuccone di Derek. Dovete parlare apertamente.”

 

 

Arrivarono in tempo. Sorpresero Derek proprio mentre stava salendo su un taxi, diretto all'aeroporto.

“Cora!” urlò Derek rimproverando la sorella.

“Lo so, lo so” gli rispose lei dirigendosi verso l'autista per cercare di trattenerlo.

Stiles nel frattempo non aveva fatto altro che torcersi le mani mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.

Improvvisamente si sentì in imbarazzo, con ancora indosso il suo completo elegante della conferenza stampa, mentre Derek portava una giacca di pelle e dei jeans strappati.

“Derek” sussurrò appena, avvicinandosi.

Derek chiuse un secondo gli occhi, come ad assaporare il suono del suo nome sfuggito dalle labbra di Stiles.

“Io...” cercò di continuare Stiles. “Non volevo che...”

“Cosa?” lo interruppe Derek. “Che lo scoprissi?”

“Si, non così per lo meno. Avrei voluto dirtelo io” confessò Stiles. “Io... sono Genim, Principe di Danimarca, ma sono anche il tuo Stiles. Ti prego non partire, possiamo risolvere tutto.”

“E come?” chiese Derek beffardo. “Non si può sistemare niente, mi hai mentito per mesi!”

Stiles fece un passo indietro, colpito. “Lo so, ma...”

“Niente ma! Dovevi dirmi la verità, non ci sono scuse” disse Derek cattivo. Nel suo cuore ribelle Stiles sapeva che quella era solo una sceneggiata. Sapeva che Derek lo stava trattando così male solo per farlo andare via, perché era meglio per tutti, ma era così vera la rabbia del più grande che Stiles poteva quasi assaggiare il gusto amaro che le sue azioni avevano lasciato su Derek.

“Hai ragione” disse Stiles. “Ma ora ti chiedo di perdonarmi. Ti chiedo scusa, Derek. E ti chiedo di non partire, resta qui con me.”

“Così poi sarai tu ad andare via tra un paio di settimane?” ribadì Derek. “Credi che non lo sappia? Sei fidanzato con Malia qualcosa. Tu te ne andrai e ti sposerai con quella ragazza quest'estate.”

Stiles sbiancò. Quella notizia era ancora un segreto, come faceva Derek a saperlo?

“E' scritto su People **[12]** ” rispose Hale leggendogli nella mente. “Il matrimonio è fissato per Agosto. Un bel matrimonio estivo.”

Stiles scosse la testa, avvicinandosi al suo ragazzo, probabilmente ex. “No, sono i miei genitori io non ho acconsentito. Io...”

“Non importa” lo fermò Derek afferrando la maniglia del taxi, da dove la voce del tassista proveniva impaziente. Cora non era riuscita a trattenerlo oltre.

“Ci siamo divertiti” disse ancora Derek. “Ma è meglio se la finiamo qua.”

“Derek...” lo chiamò flebile Stiles allungando una mano.

“Derek!” gridò invece furiosa Cora. “Sei un cretino! Lo so che lo ami.”

Derek guardò la sorella. “Può darsi, ma ormai è finita” sussurrò prima di entrare nella macchina giallo canarino e fare un cenno all'autista, che partì alla volta dell'aeroporto.

Stiles rimase a guardare il taxi andare via, con l'amore della sua vita comodamente seduto nei sedili posteriori.

 

 

Stiles non rispose mai alle chiamate del Re e della Regina, ma prese, due settimane dopo l'addio a Derek, quell'aereo che lo avrebbe portato in Danimarca, verso il suo futuro.

“Stai bene amico?” chiese Scott. McCall, a differenza del Principe, aveva risposto alle chiamate dei Reali e aveva accettato il suo licenziamento con un aplomb strabiliante per poi, dopo aver chiuso la chiamata, andare a baciare Isaac, per la gioia di quest'ultimo, che non si era fatto scappare l'occasione, segregando l'ex guardia del corpo nella propria stanza per due giorni interi.

Quello che aveva frenato Scott era solamente stato il dovere di stare con Stiles, sempre. Ma dal momento che i suoi servigi non erano più richiesti, Scott avrebbe potuto fare tutto quello che voleva, che consisteva nel tornare in Danimarca per salutare la madre – magari anche convincerla a tornare in America – e tornare il prima possibile da Isaac per vivere quell'amore che lo aveva colpito come un treno merci.

Non sarebbe stato invitato al matrimonio di Stiles, questo lo sapevano entrambi, ma sarebbero sempre stati migliori amici, solo con qualche telefonata in più su skype.

Stiles aveva anche la sensazione che Scott sapesse, conoscesse qualcosa a lui estraneo. Era calmo e ogni volta che Stiles tirava fuori l'argomento ritorno o i Reali o il matrimonio, Scott annuiva, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla dicendo solamente: “Non ti preoccupare. Tutto andrà come deve andare, Stiles.”

Ma Stiles non stava prestando attenzione. Riusciva solo a pensare a Derek. Al loro primo bacio sul letto del maggiore, la sera in cui avevano condiviso il letto per la prima volta.

Riportò alla memoria le prime carezze sui fianchi, sul sedere. Le mani grandi di Derek che lo stringevano forte, tenendolo stretto a sé.

La notte in cui Stiles donò tutto se stesso a Derek, la prima volta che fecero l'amore.

 

 

 

_Stiles non riusciva a ricordarsi come fossero finiti così._

_Derek era mezzo nudo, con addosso solo degli aderenti slip bianchi, mentre lui indossava solo i pantaloni della tuta, senza biancheria perché quella sera l'aveva dimenticata al dormitorio._

_Si stavano baciando e stringendo. Le mani di Derek erano sui fianchi di Stiles, che giaceva sulla schiena e con le mani tra i capelli del tatuatore._

_Le gambe erano aperte, permettendo così a Derek di prendervi posto nel mezzo._

“ _Derek...” sussurrò Stiles quando si staccò dal bacio._

_Derek aveva iniziato a scendere, donandogli baci, leccate e leggeri morsi per tutto il collo, passando al petto e ai capezzoli, stuzzicando poi l'ombelico, cosa che fece ridacchiare Stiles, per finire sul rigonfiamento dell'erezione del più piccolo, coperta dal tessuto della tuta._

_Derek chiese con gli occhi il permesso e, con un lieve cenno di assenso, Stiles diede il via libera._

_Sentire la propria erezione inglobata tra le labbra di Derek fu alla pari di un'epifania per Stiles._

_Da lì, il passo fu breve._

_Derek recuperò un tubetto di lubrificante dal cassetto del comodino e iniziò a prepararlo con le dita._

_Non era la prima volta che lo faceva. Nei giorni e nelle settimane passate avevano sperimentato molto, ma non era mai arrivati fino al rapporto completo vero e proprio. Stiles sentiva che quella sera, invece, Derek lo avrebbe fatto suo, finalmente._

_Fu Stiles ad afferrare il preservativo e a metterlo a Derek. Era una cosa che aveva trovato intima ed eccitante, anche se inizialmente non riusciva ad aprire la confezione._

_Fece male. Il pene di Derek era più grande e spesso delle dita e Stiles non aveva mai provato tanto bruciore come in quel momento, ma Derek era stato paziente e fermo. Si era mosso millimetro per millimetro, entrando e poi uscendo per far abituare gradualmente Stiles e, quando finalmente fu completamente sepolto dentro il calore intimo del più piccolo, entrambi gemettero eccitati._

“ _Tutto bene?” chiese Derek con il fiatone, restando immobile e appoggiato sulle mani per non gravare addosso a Stiles, che invece era attaccato a lui quasi come un koala._

_Stiles grugnì in assenso, sospirando piano._

“ _Muoviti” ordinò dopo pochi minuti._

_Fu un amplesso veloce. Entrambi erano troppo eccitati per durare di più e a Derek bastarono poche spinte prima che Stiles iniziasse a gemere e chiedere di più._

_Stiles provava un piacere incredibile, sentendo la propria prostata colpita perfettamente dal membro di Derek dopo ogni affondo._

“ _Derek... Derek... Derek!” urlò eccitato, vicino al culmine._

_Derek capì il messaggio e si affrettò ad afferrare l'erezione gocciolante di Stiles che chiedeva immediate attenzioni._

_Bastarono solo un paio di carezze, poi Stiles perse il controllo dei propri muscoli durante l'orgasmo._

_Venne sporcandosi l'addome e il pube, rilassandosi, ma al contempo stringendo i muscoli interni, stritolando l'erezione di Derek che, un attimo dopo, lo seguì venendo dentro il preservativo._

_Erano sudati e ansimanti. Stiles vide una goccia di sudore colare dalla tempia di Derek, sparendo lungo la guancia, i capelli arricciati e le guance rosse. Derek non gli era mai sembrato più bello._

 

 

xxx

 

 

Rivedere i proprio genitori, per Stiles, non fu una situazione particolarmente piacevole.

Lo sguardo della Regina Claudia era stato freddo, furioso, deluso. Il Re invece non sembrava così arrabbiato come la moglie, ma nonostante avesse salutato il figlio con una pacca sulla spalla e un lieve sorriso, non gli aveva comunque rivolto la parola.

Il suo arrivo in aeroporto era avvenuto anche sotto i mille flash di macchine fotografiche di giornalisti. Stiles aveva salutato con la mano ed era salito sulla limousine che lo stava aspettando.

Aveva dovuto salutare Scott sull'aereo e la sua nuova guardia del corpo, un certo Theo, sembrava tutto meno che gentile; gli aveva quasi staccato un braccio, spingendolo nella macchina.

E Stiles, mentre guardava fuori dal finestrino il panorama Danese così famigliare, vedeva solamente New York. E quello chi si era lasciato alle spalle: Isaac, Cora, persino alcuni professori e altri studenti con cui aveva passato un po' di tempo. E Derek.

  
 

Alla fine passarono un paio di settimane. Ormai era piena estate, anche se in Danimarca continuava ad esserci quel fresco che costringeva anche i più calorosi a indossare almeno una felpa.

Stiles, però, usciva raramente dalla propria stanza, figurarsi dal Palazzo. Ma quella sera doveva fare un'eccezione.

La Duchessa Malia, insieme alla famiglia, sarebbe venuta quella sera stessa per restare. I preparativi del matrimonio stavano per iniziare ed era arrivato il momento per i due futuri sposi di conoscersi.

In quel periodo aveva sentito spesso Lydia, ormai sua unica confidente per quell'assurdo accordo matrimoniale. La ex-principessa non aveva fatto altro che spronarlo, quasi convincendolo a rinunciare a tutto per Derek, come lei stessa aveva fatto con Jordan. Ma Stiles non era sicuro.

Non del suo amore per Derek, sapeva che lo amava con tutto il cuore e che non avrebbe mai smesso, ma aveva paura che Derek potesse sentirsi in colpa. E aveva paura di perdere i propri genitori. Erano severi, ma erano la sua famiglia.

Stava giusto rimuginando sull'ultimo battibecco avuto con l'amica, quando si scontrò con la sua fidanzata. Conosceva il suo aspetto dalle ricerche su google che aveva fatto la mattina prima e le foto le rendevano giustizia. Malia di Tate era bellissima, oltre ogni dire. Poteva tranquillamente reggere un paragone con Lydia.

“Malia!” esclamò Stiles afferrandola al volo, prendendola per un braccio

“Woah!” urlò lei traballando sui tacchi. “Tu devi essere Genim!” aggiunse poi quando ritrovò l'equilibrio. Stiles pensò subito che lo sguardo della ragazza fosse un po' arrabbiato, ma accantonò quel pensiero; non sarebbe certo stato di buona educazione farglielo notare.

“Molto piacere” disse Stiles sfoggiando tutte le sue buone maniere applicandosi in un perfetto inchino da gentiluomo, allungando la mano per poter baciare quella di lei.

Solo che Malia lo guardò ancora più schifata. “Che palle!” sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo. “La smetti?!” quasi strepitò quando Stiles le offrì il braccio per accompagnarla nella sala dove si sarebbero riuniti con le rispettive famiglie. “Non sono una madamigella-frou-frou che ha bisogno del braccino striminzito dell'accompagnatore. Già mi hanno costretta su questi tacchi del cavolo – e faccio già fatica di mio a camminarci – figurarsi se devo appoggiarmi a te, che cammini come una gallinella in fuga dal gallo!”

“Cosa?” chiese brillantemente Stiles, sbarrando gli occhi. Malia era impetuosa, non c'erano altri modi per descriverla, e sembrava anche molto schietta. Livello scaricatore di porto, per intenderci.

Un altro sbuffo portò Stiles a restare concentrato. “Senti bene, bello!” lo minacciò Malia picchiettandogli il dito indice sul petto. “Col cavolo che acconsentirò a questo matrimonio, capito? Non voglio sposarti, diavolo! Non voglio sposare un dannato uomo con un'appendice inutile – per me – tra le gambe. Senza contare che la mia bellissima ragazza, Kira, mi lascerebbe perché è troppo buona d'animo, Remus Lupin sa solo come ho fatto a finire io con una come lei, per fare l'amante. Comprendi?” **[13]**

“Comprendo” rispose Stiles, anche se la sua affermazione uscì più come una domanda.

“Ottimo!” sorrise Malia afferrandogli un polso e iniziando a trascinarselo dietro a passo di carica. “Ora dobbiamo solo informare i nostri genitori che non siamo cavalli da monta e mandarli a cagare. Non so tu, ma aspettavo questo giorno da tempo!”

“Okay...” disse Stiles.

 

 

L'impetuosità di Malia contagiò subito Stiles. E spiazzò completamente il Re e la Regina di Danimarca.

Negli anni a venire, Stiles avrebbe sempre ricordato come divertimento e incredulità il momento in cui Malia lo aveva trascinato nella sala dell'incontro, spalancando le porte con una forza che Stiles non credeva possedesse.

Malia aveva mollato il polso di Stiles, dopo esserselo tirato vicino al suo fianco, come fronte unito, per poi afferrarsi i fianchi, in una posa da Mamma Weasley in battaglia. A Stiles sembrò davvero di avere davanti una Bellatrix Lestrange beffarda, ma pronta per essere sconfitta.

“Io e Genim abbiamo parlato e abbiamo deciso che il matrimonio non si farà. Lui sposerà quel bel Drake che ha trovato a New York e io starò con la mia bellissima ninja samurai geisha giappo-coreana-inglese, chiaro?”

Stiles aveva letteralmente visto la mascella della propria madre cadere per terra.

  
 

Nonostante scoppiarono veementi proteste alle parole della ragazza, il matrimonio fu annullato un paio di giorni dopo.

Il padre di Malia aveva appoggiato subito la figlia, conscio che non vi fosse nulla da fare, mentre il Re e la Regina di Danimarca furono costretti ad accettare. Quando mancava la sposa, un matrimonio non poteva di certo compiersi.

Fu così che Stiles, una settimana dopo la partenza della sua nuova ed ex-fidanzata Malia – no, non trovava strano che entrambe le sue ex-fidanzate fossero ora le sue più grandi amiche, oltre Cora – si ritrovò a parlare al telefono con Scott che aveva mantenuto la promessa di ritornare da Isaac in America.

“Amico, ho sentito che non ti sposi più!” aveva gioito l'ex guardia del corpo.

Stiles aveva riso, confermando con quella risata felice il suo sollievo per come fossero andate le cose. “Si, grazie al cielo. Malia è una forte!”

“Sono contento per te amico” aveva risposto Scott serio. “Ora torni a New York?”

Stiles dovette mordersi il labbro. La verità era che non lo sapeva. Non aveva ancora parlato con i propri genitori e non sapeva se avessero altri piani, o altre fidanzate.

Stiles voleva tornare a New York, come era ovvio, ma aveva ancora paura di perdere la sua famiglia.

“Non lo so, Scott” sospirò alla fine.

Dall'altra parte della cornetta arrivò un mugugno. “Dovrai decidere alla fine sai? Per quanto il Re sia un tipo simpatico sarà sempre succube di quell'arpia di tua madre. E lei non ti lascerà essere te stesso.”

Stiles sospirò. “Lo so” sussurrò con le lacrime che premevano per uscire dagli occhi. “Ma è mia madre e...”

“Hai dei doveri” concluse l'amico. “Ma, Stiles” il Principe sorrise nel risentire quel nome. Nessuno lo aveva più chiamato così a Palazzo e gli mancava la sua vera identità. “Vuoi davvero rinunciare ad essere felice?”

A volte Stiles odiava Scott.

  
 

Il dialogo – che sia Stiles che la Regina Claudia avevano evitato come la peste – venne intavolato una sera, durante una cena.

Dalla telefonata di Scott era passata un'altra settimana, ma Stiles aveva continuato a rimuginare, vagliando le sue ipotesi. Restare a Palazzo, essere il Principe erede al trono e sposare una ragazza approvata dalla madre o tornare in America e stare con Derek? Essere in trappola o finalmente felice?

La scelta pareva logica.

“Ho trovato una terza – la Regina aveva storto pericolosamente le labbra nel dire il numero – spasimante che sono certa possa andare bene come tua futura moglie.”

Stiles aveva trattenuto il fiato a quell'uscita, osservando suo padre da sottecchi che aveva continuato a mangiare.

“Si tratta di Heather Custer **[14]** , discendente di George Armstron Custer, dato che sembrano piacerti così tanto gli Americani. Non è di sangue reale, ma può andar bene lo stesso.”

Forse fu l'espressione beffarda della madre, forse fu il fatto che il Re non avesse neanche provato a contraddire la moglie o a guardarlo per lo meno. Forse furono semplicemente i suoi nervi che saltarono, la stanchezza di tutto quello. Forse era anche la mancanza di Derek, la troppa mancanza di Derek e della sua vera vita, del vero Stiles.

Forse fu un mix di tutti quei sentimenti, compresa la delusione verso i due Reali, fatto sta che Stiles trovò la forza.

Si alzò in piedi, facendo strisciare per terra la sedia antica nella ancora più antica sala da pranzo, facendo rimbombare tutto il rumore. Gettò il tovagliolo ricamato a terra e piantò i palmi sul tavolo, facendo tintinnare i tre diversi bicchieri che aveva di fronte.

“Ora basta!” urlò rosso in viso per la furia. “Basta!”

La Regina lo guardò altrettanto arrabbiata, ma sempre composta. Il Re si limitò ad appoggiare la forchetta.

“Sono stanco” continuò Stiles. “Stanco di quello che stai facendo, Madre. Governi la mia vita come governi questo Paese, ma io non starò zitto!”

“Genim...” cercò di placarlo il padre, ma ormai il Principe stava gettando fuori tutto, come una diga alla quale si sono rotti gli argini. L'acqua era implacabile, impossibile fermarla.

Avrebbe distrutto tutto, senza neanche lasciare le fondamenta.

“Ah, ora parli?” lo scherni Stiles, riservando lo stesso rancore, la stessa rabbia al Re.

“Sono gay!” urlò poi. “Ecco, ora lo sapete, strano che non l'abbiate capito prima. Amo Derek Hale. L'ho amato dal primo momento e continuerò a farlo e non accetterò più nessuna ragazza, madre. Non capisci?”

Stiles aveva le lacrime agli occhi, ma non si sarebbe fermato. I reali rimasero muti, ad osservare e ascoltare basiti.

“Non sarò mai felice se non posso stare con Derek, se non posso essere me stesso.”

“E quale sarebbe il vero Genim?” ebbe la forza di chiedere sprezzante la Regina.

Stiles guardò la madre serio. “Prima cosa, preferisce essere chiamato Stiles!” ribatté. “E odia la politica, odia studiarla e soprattutto vivere nella politica! Io amo la storia e la letteratura, madre. E l'America... voglio tornare a New York e proseguire i miei studi, stare con Derek, amarlo, sposarlo. Se vuoi che mi sposi sarà con lui, madre.”

A quell'ultima affermazione, Claudia saltò in piedi, facendo cadere la sedia. “Mai! Non posso accettarlo, Genim!”

“Stiles!” urlò il Principe. “Ho detto che io sono Stiles! E va bene. Io scelgo Derek...” sussurrò abbassando lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, ancora ferme sulla tovaglia.

Il silenzio scese di nuovo nella sala, anche la servitù era scappata, lasciando alla famiglia reale un po' di privacy.

“Come?” chiese in un soffio la Regina.

“Scelgo Derek” ripeté Stiles calmo, affondando il suo sguardo in quello della madre. Ora Stiles poteva vedere, quasi toccare, quanto lui e sua madre fossero simili. Testardi, determinati, fieri.

Nessuno dei due avrebbe ceduto. Claudia voleva un erede al Trono, un figlio che accettasse le sue responsabilità, mentre Stiles voleva vivere davvero. Nessuno dei due avrebbe fatto un passo indietro. Stiles lo capì e, quando fece un sorriso amaro, sempre fissando la Regina negli occhi, anche Claudia lo capì.

“In realtà non scelgo neanche Derek. Scelgo me! Scelgo la mia felicità e la liberà. Se dovesse finire un domani con Derek non potrei comunque tornare indietro. Io vi voglio bene” disse Stiles mettendosi dritto, con le mani che ricadevano, chiuse a pugno, lungo i fianchi. “Ve ne vorrò sempre, ma scelgo Stiles. Diseredatemi pure, non mi importa.”

Inchinò rispettosamente il capo, in un congedo definitivo. “Addio” sussurrò prima di varcare la soglia della sala pranzo. Aveva dei bagagli da fare e un aereo da prendere.

Per fortuna, era stato abbastanza lungimirante da crearsi un conto bancario tutto per lui. Certo, non aveva versato chissà quanti soldi, ma per un volo diretto in America bastavano eccome.

“Aspettami Derek” sussurrò mettendo piede sul primo scalino dell'aereo. “Sto arrivando.”

 

 

Stiles si sentiva felice, libero. Forse per la prima volta nella sua vita. Non aveva più segreti da nascondere, tutto era alla luce accecante del sole che illuminava l'aeroporto di Los Ageles.

Ora era pronto a vivere davvero.

 

“Amico!!”

L'urlo di Scott risvegliò Stiles dal sogno ad occhi aperti che stava facendo, riguardante Derek, un bacio e tante coccole.

Stiles ampliò il proprio sorriso. Scott gli era mancato tremendamente.

L'abbraccio che si scambiarono appena furono abbastanza vicini fu da spacca-ossa, tanto era la forza che ci misero, al quale poi si aggiunse anche Isaac facendo ridere Stiles di cuore. Cora li guardava da lontano, scuotendo piano il capo, aspettando il proprio turno per un saluto un poco più sobrio.

“Mi siete mancati tanto!” disse una volta che si furono separati, anche se Scott tenne comunque una mano appoggiata alla spalla dell'ex principe.

“Anche tu, Stiles” rispose Scott con gli occhi lucidi. “Sei stato molto coraggioso” intervenne invece Isaac sorridendo dolcemente mentre lasciava spazio a Cora che gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

Stiles annuì, arrossendo. “Non posso perdere Derek.”

Scott sospirò, felice, stringendogli più forte la spalla in segno di approvazione, prima di scambiarsi uno sguardo felice con Isaac e Cora.

“Allora andiamo” disse la ragazza facendo roteare sul dito indice le chiavi di una macchina. “Derek si è rintanato nella nostra vecchia casa a Beacon Hills. Andiamo a stanarlo!”

 

 

 

La Camaro che Cora aveva rubato a Derek non era bella. Era meravigliosamente peccaminosa.

Stiles si era leggermente perso, imbambolato nell'immaginare Derek sdraiato sul cofano mentre tutto nudo di accarezzava il membro facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi.

Per fortuna Scott gli diede uno scappellotto, altrimenti sarebbe affogato nella propria bava.

“Quindi... come sta?” chiese Stiles tornando con la mente focalizzata su Derek e al fatto che avevano praticamente rotto. “Sta bene? Ha parlato di me?”

Cora sbuffò mentre superava un nonnino su una Fiat Panda verde. “No. Non parla da quando se ne è andato da New York e si è isolato dal mondo. Penso credi ancora che tu sia in Danimarca intento ad organizzare il matrimonio.”

Stiles per poco non si strozzò con la propria saliva. “Beh, almeno sarà una sorpresa per lui trovarmi qui.”

Cora ghignò. “Di certo vedere me e i due rimba lì dietro questa mattina lo ha destabilizzato. Le sue sopracciglia aggrottate erano un indizio abbastanza facile da decifrare.”

Stiles ridacchiò. Amava le sopracciglia chiacchierone di Derek.

 

 

Arrivarono fin troppo presto per i nervi ansiosi di Stiles. In realtà ci avevano messo più di un'ora, ma era passata molto velocemente tra risate e canzoni cantate a squarcia gola.

“Emm... Cora che mi dicevi di quella bella caffetteria questa mattina?” chiese Isaac dopo che ebbero scaricato tutte le valigie di Stiles davanti all'enorme villa in un bellissimo bosco.

“Oh! Si! Certo, il  _cafè_...” diede corda la ragazza. Stiles si trattenne dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo, era ovvio che volessero lasciare lui e Derek da soli.

“Ti ci porto subito!” continuò la ragazza. “Scott, vieni, vero?”

A Stiles sembrò che fosse il tono di una minaccia più che di una domanda, ma ancora rimase zitto.

Dopotutto voleva restare solo con Derek quindi era ben felice di vedere i tre amici levarsi dalle scatole, almeno per un po'.

 

Suonare il campanello alla porta di quella casa fu una della cose più difficili che Stiles avesse mai fatto.

Sentiva le api, più che le farfalle, nello stomaco svolazzare incontrollate, come se da un momento all'altro dovesse arrivare l'apicoltore a stravolgere il delicato equilibrio di produzione.

Il suo cuore batteva forte e gli sudavano le mani. Le valigie erano dietro di lui, completamente dimenticate. Sentì solo il  _dlin-dlon_  assordarlo.

Non sentì i passi dietro la porta, né il chiavistello venir tolto e la serratura scattare, il proprio cuore che gli martellava per fino nelle orecchie lo rendeva sordo, ma gli occhi gli funzionavano ancora bene.

Derek Hale, in tutta la sua – leggermente sciatta in quel momento – gloria gli si parò davanti.

Dovette essere stato preso in contro piede perché sbarrò gli occhi e la bocca gli si aprì in una comica “o”. Se Stiles non fosse stato così nervoso di certo avrebbe come minimo ridacchiato, trovandolo sia divertente che adorabile.

“Derek...” sussurrò Stiles ritrovando la voce.

Derek deglutì; Stiles vide benissimo il pomo d'Adamo andare su e giù velocemente. “Stiles...” sussurrò il maggiore. “Che... che ci fai qui?”

Stiles sorrise nervoso. “Beh io... io... posso entrare?” chiese.

Derek si fece da parte, permettendo all'ex-reale di sorpassare l'uscio.

Quando la porta si chiuse, a Stiles sembrò di chiudere tutto il mondo fuori. Ora erano solo loro due, insieme. E Stiles decise determinato che in quella solitudine, in quel loro isolarsi avrebbero risolto.

Amava troppo Derek per non mettere tutte le carte in tavola.

 

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” chiese Derek dirigendosi in cucina.

Stiles si guardò un po' intorno. Di fronte aveva un bellissimo e grande salotto, dove la faceva da padrone un bel divano rosso sui cui potevano sedersi comodamente una decina di giocatori di football. La televisione, sembrava un ultimo modello, era sulla parete di fronte, ancorata alla parete. Alla destra di Stiles vi era una scala con una bella balaustra di vetro che portava sicuramente al piano superiore, mentre a sinistra vi era un'apertura ad arco da dove era sparito Derek; la cucina.

“Un bicchiere di acqua fresca, per favore” rispose Stiles allentandosi il colletto della maglia che indossava. Era estate e in California si moriva di caldo.

“Che ci fai qui?” chiese Derek mentre gli passava quanto richiesto, prendendo poi un sorso del suo succo all'ananas.

Stiles bevve prima di rispondere. “Sono stato ripudiato” annunciò senza giri di parole, facendo quasi strozzare Derek con la bevanda.

“Stiles...” sussurrò il più grande. “Che cosa hai fatto?” chiese.

Ma Stiles non si arrese. “Non l'ho fatto per te” sputò tutto d'un fiato. Derek stava scuotendo la testa, come se non credesse alle parole del più piccolo, ma Stiles continuò imperterrito.

“Sono gay, Derek. E mia madre questo non lo ha accettato. Non lo accetterà mai. Mio padre, forse, un giorno... chi lo sa. Ma comunque non sarò mai un Re in Danimarca. Ho scelto di essere libero, di essere me stesso. Sono Stiles. Non il Principe Genim Christian Frederick Franz Valdemar Georg Stilinski! E Stiles ti ama, Derek. Ti amo da morire. Ma non ho rinunciato al trono per te, devi capirlo. Ho rinunciato per me, comunque vada tra di noi non tornerò indietro e non me ne pentirò. Mai!”

Stiles sentiva ancora il cuore battere veloce nel petto, ma il peso che sentiva di avere sulle spalle si fece leggero, fino a volare via.

Derek rimase impassibile per una manciata di minuti, che passarono guardandosi negli occhi.

“Hai davvero tutti qui nomi?” chiese infine Derek.

Stiles scosse la testa. Si aspettava un 'ti amo anche io' o un abbraccio e un bacio, non una domanda scema. “Cosa?” chiese confuso.

“Genim Christian... qualcosa e Franz” disse Derek. “Franz! Insomma...”

“Derek!” sbuffò in tono lamentoso Stiles. “Io ti dico che ti amo e tu ti fissi sui miei nomi? Si sono orribili, lo so bene, ma che ci posso fare? Il mio titolo, beh ex-titolo ormai, completo è persino più lungo...”

Derek sorrise. Era sempre un avvenimento raro e, quando succedeva, Stiles si bloccava, come un cervo abbagliato dai fari di un furgone.

“Ti amo anche io Franz!” rispose poi Derek.

Stiles strinse gli occhi. “Divertente. Molto. Divertente. Idiota.”

Derek ridacchiò leggermente prima di attirarlo in un bacio. “Sei un pazzo per aver rinunciato a tutto il lusso e ad una vita agiata, ma non posso dire di non esserne felice. Sarà difficile, maledettamente difficile” disse dopo che si furono staccati.

“Non mi importa” controbatté Stiles pronto. “Il mio cuore aveva deciso da tempo di ribellarsi alle idee antiquate di mia madre, ci ho solo messo un po' di più per convincere il cervello.”

Stiles rubò un altro bacio a Derek.

“Ce la faremo, sono sicuro” sussurrò il più piccolo.

  
 

_5 anni dopo...._

“Viva gli sposi!!” urlarono tutti gli invitati al matrimonio.

Lydia sorrise, bellissima nel vestito blu notte.

Jordan, al suo fianco, lanciava i petali di rosa come se ne andasse della propria vita, facendo a gara con Isaac che gli stava di fronte.

Scott scuoteva leggermente la testa, ma l'anello che brillava al dito del suo compagno – presto marito – lo faceva sorridere come un bambino che aveva appena immerso il dito nel vasetto della marmellata: assolutamente fiero di sé oltre ogni misura e felice, immensamente felice.

Stiles invece stava in disparte. Aveva appena fatto in tempo ad uscire dalla chiesa, superando gli sposi, prima che iniziassero a lanciare i fiori.

Osservava Derek, in cima alla scalinata abbracciato alla bellissima donna in abito da sposa al suo fianco.

Tra i capelli di Derek si erano impigliati un paio di petali rosa, che facevano  _pendant_  con il fiore all'occhiello del suo smoking nero che gli fasciava le spalle divinamente.

Quanto avrebbe voluto che quel giorno fosse stato lui a sposarsi...

 

 

Il ricevimento si tenne in un ristorante sul mare.

Il vantaggio di abitare a Los Angeles era proprio il buon cibo che si poteva trovare, fresco e sempre a disposizione.

Stiles era solo, seduto al tavolo. Stava osservando le coppiette ballare. Lydia stava facendo un po' di fatica e per la prima volta Stiles l'aveva vista senza tacchi, ma con, ai piedi, delle ballerine.

Scott teneva stretto Isaac e Stiles in quel momento lo invidiò. Anche lui voleva ballare.

La sposa era radiosa. Stiles sorrise osservandola ridere mentre ballava insieme al suo sposo, si guardavano negli occhi con talmente tanto amore che Stiles quasi si imbarazzò.

“Dai, lo so che vuoi ballare, quindi facciamolo!”

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Quanto sei romantico.”

Derek sorrise prima di riportare lo sguardo sulla sposa. Cora era raggiante quel giorno. Non poteva ancora dire di amare altrettanto lo sposo, Jerrod, ma non lo detestava più come un tempo su questo non c'erano dubbi.

“Dai, balla con me” disse Derek.

Stiles sorrise, accettando l'invito. “Meno male! Già sei stato lontano da me per tutta la cerimonia, Mr. Hale. Va bene che eri il testimone, ma avrei tanto voluto stringerti la mano durante il si di Cora e Jarrod.”

Derek sbuffò. “Stiles Hale, ci siamo sposati sei mesi fa. Direi che la fase  _Luna di Miele_  dovrebbe finire, ora, che dici?”

Stiles rise. “Sono in quella fase dal primo momento che ti ho visto, brontolo.”

Derek sorrise, prima di farlo volteggiare azzardando un passo di danza, per poi rafforzare la stretta delle loro dita unite. Le fedi, che brillavano sui loro anulari si illuminarono, ma né Stiles, né Derek se ne accorsero. Entrambi avevano dato ascolto ai loro cuori ribelli, chiudendo gli occhi e facendo toccare le loro labbra.

Avevano rischiato. Avevano lottato. Avevano lavorato sodo sul loro rapporto, mai dando l'altro per scontato. Persino quando il Re e la Regina di Danimarca erano tornati sui loro passi, offrendo a Stiles di nuovo il trono. Ma Stiles aveva rifiutato. Si trovava bene nei panni di uno qualunque.

Era felice, aveva Derek, un buon lavoro come insegnante in una scuola elementare, dei buoni amici e una casa meravigliosa in mezzo al verde. Derek aveva trasferito la sua attività di nuovo a Beacon Hills, dove poteva stare vicino a Stiles, Cora e agli altri due idioti.

Erano felici.

I loro cuori ribelli avevano trovato la propria casa, l'uno nell'altro.

Stiles, ogni tanto, si soffermava a meditare a come la sua vita sarebbe potuta andare.

Ma ogni volta, il pensiero non riusciva a prendere forma, l'immaginazione si fermava perché gli occhi di Derek, verdi e luminosi, facevano prepotentemente capolino. Il sorriso del marito spazzava via quel 'e se' che Stiles comunque non voleva conoscere.

E forse non si trattava neanche di cuori ribelli, come sosteneva sempre Stiles. Forse, semplicemente, si trattava di destino. Erano nati per incontrarsi e stare insieme. Erano nati per essere loro.

 

Quella sera stessa, al sicuro nella loro casa e comodo sul letto matrimoniale, Stiles dimostrò a Derek quanto lo amasse.

Era sempre così, tra di loro. Potevano battibeccare, sbuffare alle idee e atteggiamenti dell'altro, ma alla fine tornavano sempre a cercarsi, accarezzarsi. Come a dire “hey, mi fai diventare matto, ma ti amo anche per questo.”

Derek adorava baciare il petto di Stiles. Il più piccolo, man mano che gli anni passavano, sembrava diventare sempre più bello. Non era muscoloso come Derek, ma aveva messo su dei bei addominali morbidi e piacevoli al tatto.

“Derek, ti prego” sussurrò Stiles. Aveva le braccia gettate all'indietro, tenendosi alla sponda del letto.

Derek invece era a cavalcioni del più piccolo, divertendosi a far impazzire il marito.

Era da un po' che giocavano. Stiles aveva già preparato Derek con la lingua e ora aspettava solo che il marito si decidesse a calarsi sulla propria erezione, che sembrava quasi un pezzo di legno, tanto era eccitato.

Non capitava spesso che Derek stesse sopra, ma quando succedeva, Stiles perdeva la testa.

Finalmente, Derek afferrò l'erezione del marito, portandosela alla propria apertura, calandosi lentamente.

Stiles portò le mani ai fianchi di Derek, per aiutarlo a mantenersi, mentre il più grande faceva leva grazie alle ginocchia, le mani solo appoggiate al petto del marito.

“Bene?” chiese Stiles affannato, quasi trattenendo il respiro, per impedirsi di spingere verso l'alto.

Derek annuì, lasciandosi cadere fino a far scontrare il proprio sedere con le cosce di Stiles, il membro del più piccolo completamente sepolto nel suo intimo nascosto.

“Molto” disse Derek sollevandosi. “Bene” finì tornando ad appoggiare i glutei sulle gambe di Stiles.

Iniziò un sali-scendi lento, passionale. Si guardarono negli occhi per tutto il tempo.

Quando Derek iniziò a provare fatica nei muscoli, Stiles gli fece cenno di scendere e di posizionarsi sulla schiena, facendogli spazio.

Il distacco fece boccheggiare entrambi, ma Stiles si mosse veloce ed agilmente, tornando a seppellirsi nel calore del marito in un attimo.

Ora le spinte erano più forti, secche, dettate dalla voglia di possedere l'altro. Erano al limite dell'orgasmo e non potevano fermarsi.

Il rumore della pelle che si scontrava era eccitante e stimolante. Stiles colpiva la prostata di Derek ad ogni nuovo, veloce affondo facendo gridare il più grande senza inibizioni.

Derek portò una mano al collo di Stiles, facendo pressione per costringerlo ad abbassarsi, facendo strusciare l'uno contro l'altro i loro petti, perché voleva un bacio.

Le lingue si cercarono, attorcigliarono. Gemettero in sincrono quando un colpo più forte degli altri da parte di Stiles fece stringere i muscoli interni di Derek.

“Ci sei?” chiese Stiles tra i denti. Era ad un passo dall'orgasmo, ma non voleva venire prima di Derek.

Derek si portò una mano a stimolare la propria erezione, cercando di seguire le spinte sempre più veloci e disperate di Stiles, ma invano.

Derek gettò il collo all'indietro, in un grido di piacere muto quando finalmente venne, permettendo a Stiles di gemere contro il suo collo, quando anche lui raggiunse il culmine.

Affannati e sudati, ma piacevolmente soddisfatti, si appisolarono subito dopo che Stiles ripulì il proprio seme che stava colando da Derek con un asciugamano umido.

Il sonno li colse abbracciati, con ancora le labbra a un millimetro di distanza.

  
 

La vita poi andò avanti per tutti. Cora mise su famiglia col proprio marito a Los Angeles, restando sempre felice.

Scott e Isaac restarono sempre insieme, anche se non ebbero mai dei figli; non ne avevano mai sentito l'esigenza.

Lydia e Jordan adottarono un bambino pestifero – Jackson – che però aveva tanto bisogno d'amore. La ex-Principessa aveva scoperto di non poter restare incinta, ma a lei non importava. Si era innamorata del piccolo Jakie sin dalla prima visita all'orfanotrofio e si sentiva una madre, come chiunque altra al mondo.

Stiles e Derek, seguendo l'esempio dell'amica, adottarono una bambina, Allison, che era stata abbandonata sull'uscio di una chiesa una notte d'inverno.

Aveva i capelli neri e mossi, come quelli di Derek. Gli occhi, invece, di poche tonalità più scuri di quelli di Stiles, parevano fatti di cioccolato, cosa che le valse l'appellativo di  _Chocolate Eyes_ **[15]** , dopo che Stiles sentì alla radio l'omonima canzone.

Stiles aveva mantenuto i contatti anche con Malia e, di conseguenza la compagna di lei, Kira.

Erano venute a trovare lui e Derek un paio di volte e Derek era rimasto abbastanza sconvolto dal comportamento della duchessa di Tate, al contrario di Cora che l'aveva presa subito in simpatia.

Malia aveva mantenuto il titolo. Il padre, molto più permissivo della madre di Stiles o della famiglia di Lydia, le aveva permesso di frequentare Kira. Non si erano ancora sposate, ma Stiles sapeva che a breve gli sarebbe arrivato un invito per il loro matrimonio. E conoscendo Malia sarebbe stato di certo un evento sopra le righe.

 

 

 

xxx

 

 

 

“Ed è così che tutto si sistemò. Vedi Noah? Il cuore decide per sé, non importa quanto tenti di contrastarlo, lui sa cosa vuoi davvero.”

Stiles sosteneva sempre di essere un nonno niente male per il piccolo Hale e quel giorno sperava di averne la conferma.

Il nipotino era venuto a passare l'estate dai nonni, dando ai genitori un po' di tregua almeno fino all'inizio di Agosto e così aveva colto l'occasione per raccontargli una bella storia, la propria.

Allison aveva chiamato il figlio in onore del nonno, l'ormai compianto Re di Danimarca che di primo nome faceva Noël. Il Re, venuto a conoscenza di avere una nipote, aveva finalmente fronteggiato la moglie e così lui e Stiles avevano potuto costruire un bel rapporto. Allison aveva fatto in tempo a conoscerlo e ad amarlo fino ai venti anni. Purtroppo, il cuore del vecchio Re non aveva retto ad un infarto e, dopo la sua morte, anche la Regina Claudia lo aveva seguito poco dopo.

Stiles aveva seguito le notizie dai giornali. Aveva il rammarico di non aver mai riparato il rapporto con la madre, ma sapeva che la Regina non sarebbe mai tornata sui propri passi. Ora il regno di Danimarca era passato sotto le mani del cugino di Stiles, figlio della sorella di Claudia e il ragazzo stava facendo grandi cose, prime tra tutte, permettere a tutti gli abitanti della Danimarca matrimoni e adozioni gay, cambiando definitivamente la legge per sempre.

A farlo tornare con i piedi per terra, fu il nipote che sbuffò.

“Non ci credo nonno!” disse Noah. “Nessuno che ti sentisse scoreggiare come fai tu direbbe che sei di sangue reale!”

Stiles non seppe se sentirsi offeso o incredulo. Per avere solo sette anni il bambino aveva già una bella linguetta affilata.

A risolvere lo stallo fu Derek che, avendo sentito la frase del nipote, era uscito sul portico ridacchiando.

Baciò il marito – sotto i versi disgustati del nipote a cui era toccato vedere i nonni baciarsi – per poi sedersi al suo fianco sul dondolo che avevano sul portico.

“Pentito?” chiese Derek mentre osservava Noah correre nel grande giardino, dietro a Crown, la cagnolina setter inglese che avevano da poco adottato.

Stiles si accoccolò meglio vicino al marito, obbligando Derek e circondargli le spalle con le braccia ancora forti, nonostante i sessant'anni.

“E perché mai?” rispose Stiles. “Sono un principe che ha avuto il proprio principe e un lieto fine. Meglio di qualsiasi fiaba Disney. Non potrei essere più felice.”

E alla luce del tramonto, quella frase sancì un nuovo, famigliare, speciale bacio.

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> [1]Smørrebrød-> tipico secondo piatto Danese. Sono arringhe affumicate con del pane, almeno credo. Qui la pagina di wikipedia.  
> [2]Stephanie McCurry → vera professoressa di Storia della Columbia. Qui la sua pagina sul sito dell'università. Mi sembrava avesse abbastanza la faccia da stronza esigente.  
> [3]Tate → cumulo di stronzate. I musei Tate esistono sul serio, ma ovviamente non ci sono discendenti che possiedono la collezione. Ho solo usato la scusa per dare a Malia un passato da nobildonna. Qui le informazioni sui musei Tate e qui (in inglese) su Sir Henry Tate.  
> [4]Hvad skete der → cos'è successo in danese. Google traduttore, spero sia giusto.  
> [5]Harris → il professore che compare anche in Teen Wolf  
> [6]chimica dei colori → altro cumulo di stronzate. Non so niente se davvero i pittori debbano sapere cosa ci sia nei colori che usano. Io lo farei. Insomma, se su una tela un colore a olio più olioso scivolasse via sarebbe un disastro. Chiamiamola licenza poetica.  
> [7]Tatuaggio di Isaac → Qui per vederlo. Qui invece quelli di Lydia e Parrish  
> [8]Kappa Kappa Tau → riferimento a Scream Queens  
> [9]Spring Break → Qui se volete saperne di più  
> [10]Joseph Flintstone → piccolo tributo a Fred Flintstone. Joseph è il secondo nome (si ne ha uno) del personaggio del cartone animato. Qui la pagina di wikipedia.  
> [11]Politiken → come ho detto, quotidiano Danese. Qui la pagina di wikipedia in inglese e qui dovrebbe esserci il giornale online  
> [12]People → rivista scandalistica americana. Qui il giornale online  
> [13]Malia → dunque. Volevo scrivere di Malia come una smorfiosa antipatica che vuole mettere le grinfie su Stiles e il regno ma... nah! Mi è uscita incazzosa, nerd e lesbica. La parte che sta con Kira la dedico alla mia carissima amica e beta GirlWithChakram che insieme a me shippa la coyocho (coyote – Malia + Cho – Arden Cho, che ci ricorda pure Cho Chang Domo Arigato di HP).  
> Mentre il riferimento a Remus Lupin è della mia – si mi cito da sola – ff We belong to you, You belong to us dove Malia era una nerd appassionata di HP, e in fissa con il bel professore licantropo.  
> [14]Heather → l'amica di Stiles in Teen Wolf. Custer è il cognome dell'attrice che la interpreta e, per culo, quel George Armstrong Custer è davvero esistito. Qui la pagina di teen wolf wiki dell'attrice, qui quella di wikipedia del generale, un tipo davvero interessante.  
> [15] Chocolate Eyes → Bellissima canzone di Jack Lukeman. Qui per ascoltarla
> 
> NB. Stiles fa ci cognome Hale perché logicamente, essendo stato ripudiato ha dovuto rinunciare non solo al trono e titolo, ma anche al cognome reale.
> 
> Ho già pubblicato questa storia su EFP, ma ho voluto provare anche questa piattaforma.  
> Se volete farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, vi ringrazio in anticipo.


End file.
